


Forget me not flowers in our hair

by Psycho_Kuroko



Series: AkaKuro Fairytales [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Inspired by Beauty and the Beast, M/M, My take on the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-10-13 09:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 20,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10511031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psycho_Kuroko/pseuds/Psycho_Kuroko
Summary: When Kagami is captured by a beast Kuroko doesn't think twice and bargains to take the red head's position instead but it seems that there is more to this castle than meets the eye, and what has it have to do with forget me not's?? Basically a beauty and the beast AU that I decided to do after seeing the live action (which I totally did not cry at, not at all!!) COMPLETE





	1. Meeting beauty and the beast

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw the new beauty and the beast recently and could not stop thinking about an AkaKuro AU and just couldn't stop my fingers, this hopefully will be the first of the AkaKuro fairytale AU series so enjoy!

Long ago in a land not far there lived a prince who had everything he could ever want because of this the prince was arrogant and knew not of kindness and generosity. He lived in a large castle and was known for his extravagant balls and parties. Although he thought he had everything, the prince no long knew of love and was cold-hearted and harsh, he never learnt about forgiveness and never gave it.

Due to his vicious ways, he wasn’t loved by all but a very select few who knew why he acted this way. So it was not a surprise when one evening an old man knocked seeking shelter from the horrid storm, as the man was poor he could not offer much in return, only a single blue flower. This flower was an ordinary forget-me-not, the prince scoffed at it normality and saw no value in the gift, so he sent the man away not caring for the life he’d just forsaken

Unfortunately, because of his arrogance, the prince did not realise that he’d sent away the powerful wizard, Nijimura he asked once again for shelter in return for his flower, very angry now the prince dragged the old man and cast him out of his castle forbidding him from ever coming again. 

Seeing the darkness in his cold heart Nijimura cast aside his old robe and revealed himself in his true young form. He introduced himself and offered the prince one last chance, if he begged for forgiveness then he would forget this whole incident. But the prince was not one for begging and so refused.  
The wizard sighed and then told the prince “You shall be cursed, if you do not find someone who can love you and change your ways then you shall remain the monster you are on the inside” the prince changed from a handsome young man to a terrifying beast, the loyal servants who lived in the castle were cursed to and forced to live as household items. 

As part of the curse, the once beautiful castle turned bleak and dark as though all of the happiness had left with the wizard, as the flower was yet to bloom it seemed that they were in for a long wait as the surrounding villages soon forgot of the castle and those who lived in it. 

°•°•°•°•°

Kuroko Tetsuya awoke to his small ‘bedroom’ in a large house. His ‘bedroom’ wasn’t really a room, it was a small attic wedged away above the bookshelves in the library and consisted of a large blanket, a number of cushions, an oil lamp and a box of personal belongings.

To Kuroko this was home.

“KUROKO!” the bluenet sighed as a large man stomped into the library, “where is that ungrateful brat?” he snorted, the loud man was called Kentarō Seto he was the master’s right-hand man and often liked to boast about it. 

Kuroko scurried down the rope and tapped the man on the shoulder who fell back with a yell, “I have told you again and again not to appear so sudden like that” he slapped the small boy upside the head “the master will be awake soon, you need to pick some stuff up from the market” he shoved a list and small pouch of coins into Kuroko’s hands with the usual threat that ‘if any money is gone I’ll wallop you twice as hard’ 

The pale boy ignored this horrid behaviour as it was one he was used to, he picked up a basket and a large leather bound book before setting off towards the market, it was quite the trek so the boy was quite out of breath by the time he’d arrived. 

It didn’t take him long to find and purchase the usual on the list so Kuroko had some time to kill before returning home. “Oi Kuroko” this carer of the orphanage and also his good friend grinned as he jogged over to the boy, “usual rounds again?” he asked.

The bluenet nodded “How are you today Kagami-kun?” the redhead chuckled and ruffled the boy’s hair fondly.

“You are too polite you know that?”

Kuroko attempted to flatten his hair down as a number of small children ran up to the pair, “Kuroko-sensei!” they called “what are you going to teach today?” a small girl asked. The bluenet pulled out his chosen book to show the children who had gathered around to view the book. 

“Who can tell me what this is?” he pointed to a colourful drawing, the group pondered for a moment before one boy shouted ‘a forget-me-not’ “correct but their actual name is myosotis“ the children ‘ooo’ed at the fancy name and asked the boy further about other plants with complicated names.

The villagers looked on and tutted, they did not like the strange boy who popped up from nowhere and they certainly did not like him teaching the children about stupid plants. “Such an oddball that one,” a woman said to the salesman.

“I heard he’s Makoto’s whore” he said back with disgust, “I admit he’s a beauty but too odd for my liking” Kagami overheard this and growled, Kuroko put a calming hand on his shoulder, this was nothing new to them, they weren’t blind to the displeasing looks and stares they received when travelling together. 

“I heard he spreads those pretty legs of his in exchange for a book” another woman snorted as she looked the boy up and down. Now Kagami was getting really annoyed, he spun around to give the gossiping bastards a piece of his mind but before he even opened his mouth the redhead found himself lying flat on the floor.

“No fighting or swearing front of the children, they already have enough bad habits from you already Kagami-kun” the children laughed as they saw their carer being scolded by the smaller male. Kagami grumbled under his breath as he dusted himself off. 

He watched as the children sat around the male and hung on his every word, the redhead could not afford to send all of the orphaned children to school so Kuroko took it upon himself to teach them the basics, personally, Kagami thought that Kuroko was much better than the stuck up teacher.

Regrettably, it was time for the bluenet to return to his ‘home’ the children pouted and ‘awwed upon hearing this but quickly cheered when promised that he would return again tomorrow. Kagami walked the other to the edge of the village “I have to leave tomorrow” he admitted.

It was something that he hadn’t mentioned to Kuroko as it was often an uneasy subject, as expected the bluenet tensed, “Kimi-chan is getting worse?” he asked, Kagami nodded and Kuroko sighed “she needs medicine” 

“I know and we don’t have a lot of the ingredients here” the bluenet nodded stiffly “I’ll be back” but it was worthless, the damage was done. Since he was small Kuroko had bad abandonment issues especially with those he was close to, being his closest friend Kagami didn't like leaving him alone for too long as it could cause bad repercussions, so he often left him in the care of his lover, Aomine. 

The red head sighed and pulled the smaller one close “Daiki will need your help, you know how he can get” Kuroko nodded and soaked up the feeling of the large male around him, “is there anything you want me to get?” he asked, the bluenet was silent as he thought through his request.

He looked down at the book in his hand “seeds” the redhead pulled back but didn’t question the boy’s odd request, “I want the children to learn how to care for something” he explained and Kagami nodded.

“Seeds it is” 

The red head watched as Kuroko walked up into the large house “I’ll see you tomorrow!” he called and waved to the boy, Kuroko waved back and tried to push down the numb feeling that was starting to rise up.

“He’ll be back,” he told himself over and over as he stepped into the quiet house. This was the Kirisaki Daiichi home, he’d been living here ever since his father sold him to the master, Hanamiya Makoto, a dark and evil man who did everything he could to win in his beloved betting games even if it meant getting physical or threatening.

As Kuroko had been sold to the man he had a debt to pay off and so had to work for the man in many ways including in the way aforementioned by one of the townspeople. The boy shivered as he left the groceries on the side for the kitchen maid to put away. 

After visiting the market the boy was expected to see to any ‘needs’ of the master sometimes he was lucky and the master would instruct him to read something from the library, other times he wasn’t as lucky.

“Ah Tetsuya, I was wondering when you were coming back” the long haired male smirked and stood from his desk “Would you care to read me this, I recently got a stack from Tokyo and very much want to hear your voice” the boy inwardly sighed with relief, today was a lucky day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a really weird dream before writing this, I was at a school disco with a boy I liked but he was dating the annoying blond girl and I pushed him to go dance with her but he wanted to dance with me and played Killing me softly from Killing Stalking because he knows it is one of the things I like. I was so confused when I woke up, thing is the boy was a complete stranger! I would understand it if it was someone I liked but it wasn't! 
> 
> Any way please enjoy!!

Kuroko couldn’t sleep, he’d read his favourite book as a comfort already but he couldn’t shake the off feeling that was stirring in the pit of his stomach.   
Was it Kagami-kun? 

He rolled over and peered at the tanned male sleeping next to him, on nights where Kagami was gone he would sneak out to sleep next to Aomine. Although this time it was a tight squeeze as the bluenet was quite heavily pregnant.  
“Tetsu?” 

The boy froze, had his fidgeting woken the other? 

“Yes, Aomine-kun?” 

“I need some help with names, Bakami is hopeless” Kuroko smiled, Aomine had a point, “I wanted Aoi for a girl” 

“That’s very pretty” the tanned male smiled “what about Shou?” Aomine turned around to face Kuroko “it's just a suggestion” the male shook his head.

“Taiga and I’ve been wanting to ask, we couldn’t find the right time but” he paused “we want you to be their godfather” Kuroko bolted upright.

“Why?” the bluenet blurted before he’d even realised, “I mean there are much better choices, why me?” Aomine smirked at the boy’s panicking, he grabbed the boy and pulled him close.

“We trust you, gods Tetsu, you are the closest thing to family and you’re really good with the children” Kuroko looked down at the bed sheets, both Kagami and Aomine had grown up on the streets and like Kuroko were orphans. Luckily neither of them were sold like Kuroko was but the three of them were still close.

“Thank you” he whispered softly and snuggled into Aomine’s side “I miss him” the tanned male hummed and ruffled the boy’s head in comfort.

“He’ll be back before you know it” it was something that Kuroko had to be reminded of every time Aomine or Kagami left on a trip. He settled back down into bed and found himself dropping to sleep quicker.

°•°•°•°•°

Long before the sun rose the next morning Kuroko snuck back to the house but due to his lack of presence no one noticed he’d even left. Today was the same, go to the market and get the food as per usual. 

He still couldn’t shake the sense of foreboding though.

This time the bluenet decided to read something to the children as his mind was too messed up to focus on teaching today. Before leaving Kuroko checked in on Kimi-chan who was looking worse than before.

It was an unknown illness and very deadly, they had already tried a number of different local remedies but none had worked and she was getting worse quicker than they’d hoped. He pressed a kiss to her ghostly pale forehead before bidding Aomine goodbye and heading home.

He was walking back up the path when a silver haired male stepped from the shadows, “Hello Tetsuya” the man grinned and swaggered close to the male “may I say that you look incredibly fine this evening”.

Kuroko swallowed and took a nervous step back, usually Kagami or Aomine were here to ward off the snake called Haizaki Shougo, “th-thank you” he squeaked and gripped the books closer to his chest in the hope to shield himself completely.

The bluenet hoped that the male had finished and would let him pass but luck wasn’t on Kuroko’s side today. “I’ve just had a visit to Hanamiya” he gestured to the house in the distance, “about your debt” 

The boy’s eyes widened “what about it?” he asked quietly keeping his gaze trained to the dirt path under them. Kuroko had a rough guess where this conversation was going and did not like it, he wished that the other two were here.

“I want to pay it” the boy winced, he was right “and make you my bride” by now Kuroko’s fingers had turned white from where they were gripping the books. “You would make the most suitable wife” he chuckled, “after all we are the best two looking people in this village”

Kuroko mentally blanched, that was the only reason why he wanted to marry him? Because of his looks? 

“I’m sorry but I’ll have to discuss it more with Hanamiya-san” he bowed to the other male “It was nice talking to you Haizaki-san, good-bye” Kuroko went to leave but was grabbed by the arm and jerked back, before he knew what was happening a pair of lips were pressed against his. 

Kuroko panicked.

Based on pure reflex the boy dropped his books and punched the other square in the stomach. Haizaki released the boy and fell back with a pained groan, Kuroko’s eyes widened even more when he realised what he’d done. “I’m so sorry, Haizaki-kun, you surprised me I didn-“ 

“It’s fine” the male coughed “jeez you really know how to punch” Kuroko looked at him sheepishly, “you could make up for it by coming on a date with me tonight” The bluenet paused, as much as it would pain Kuroko, he did attack the other boy so it was only fair if he paid him back. He reluctantly nodded and picked up the books that had been hastily dropped.

“Excellent, I shall come pick you up at 8” the man rushed himself off and disappeared down the path. Once he was gone Kuroko let out a loud groan, just what had he got himself into? 

°•°•°•°•°

As yesterday was a lucky day it wasn’t surprising that today was an unlucky day, Hanamiya had pushed him down on his large plush bed and forced his way in. When the other was done he left Kuroko on the bed to clean himself up which he did quickly as often if he was caught he would suffer the same treatment from Hanamiya’s men. 

“I hear Haizaki is trying to court you” 

Kuroko looked up in surprised and quickly tried to explain himself but Hanamiya stopped him “don’t worry, I hate that snake just as much as you” this comment surprised the bluenet “I enjoy the sound of your voice when you read too much to let you go, I’m not going to sell him to you” 

Kuroko let out a breath that he wasn’t aware he’d been holding, Hanamiya chuckled and ruffled the boy’s hair. Although Hanamiya was known for being harsh and terrifying, he was actually really kind when it came to the bluenet. Kuroko stood from the bed “thank you” he whispered before retreating back to his hidden room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? Two chapters in one day?
> 
> Well, I don't have school at the moment so I have some free time on my hands so I'm going to work on this, enjoy!

The bluenet quickly scurried out of the house and down the familiar path towards the town. Upon arriving he saw Kagami’s horse, Nigou, in the stables not far from the orphanage, this cheered the boy up immensely and he eagerly threw open the door.

But the red head wasn’t in sight, instead a very anxious Aomine was pacing up and down, he paused when Kuroko stepped “Please tell me you’ve seen him?” he begged, Kuroko shook his head sadly and Aomine cursed, “fuck, where is he!?” he dragged his hands through his already messy hair. 

Kuroko swallowed, “Calm down, it’s not good for you” he grabbed Aomine and attempted to calm him down. I’ll go find him, Nigou must remember the route, I can take him” he suggested, Aomine nodded and grabbed his cloak, Kuroko pushed him back gently but firmly at the same time “I can’t risk you too, I’ll find him and get him home soon” 

Aomine sighed deeply and wrapped the large cloak around the boy “be safe, I want you both to come back okay?” Kuroko nodded and peered at the children who were spying through the gap in the door. He waved to them before running out and mounting Nigou. 

“Show me where he is Nigou” he urged the horse on and prayed to every god he knew of that Kagami was safe. 

°•°•°•°•°

Kuroko rarely ever rode but when he did it felt like he was flying, this time he didn’t have that feeling only dread and panic. He prayed over and over again that the redhead was okay and not in any of the elaborate scenarios that his panic-crazed mind had supplied him with.

He shivered as the woods around him suddenly changed from mid-summer to full blown winter. What the hell was going on? He thought that Nigou had gone the wrong way when a large metal gate came into view. 

The bad feeling from earlier was now back, Kuroko was about to pull Nigou to a stop but the gates swung open, unsure what to do the bluenet remained on the horse. Through the gates was a large dark castle.

Kuroko swallowed nervously, it didn’t look the most welcoming castle. Nigou lead him to the bottom of the steps. The boy dismounted “I’ll be back” he reassured the horse, he looked up at the castle and quickly grabbed a nearby stick, it was always to be armed, a lesson Kagami had taught him. 

He went to knock on the large black doors when they squeaked open, Kuroko hesitated, “Hello?” his voice echoed through the large foyer. 

No one replied.

The bluenet stepped into the castle, he had to admit it was nice looking here. As he surveyed the room Kuroko failed to notice a candelabra “Look Midorimacchi, another visitor!” 

“I can see that Kise, I do have eyes”

“He looks more like Akashicchi’s type, do you think he could break the spell!” 

Kuroko whirled around, he was sure he heard someone speaking “Who’s there!” he held the large stick up waiting for something jump out of the shadows at him. A loud bang echoed through the castle, “Kagami-kun?” He quickly followed the sound up the stairs, which just kept swirling around to the top of the tower. 

“Kagami-kun!” he called out.

“Kuroko?”

“Kagami-kun” the red head was shut up in a cell, “are you okay?” he tugged at the metal bar door but Kagami grabbed his hands, “you’re so cold, ignore,” the boy said shocked, “I’ll get you out” 

“You need to leave” Kuroko paused and looked at the male flabbergasted, “you’re not safe here, please go back” 

The bluenet shook his head “Bakagami, I can’t leave you here, I said to Aomine-kun that I’d bring you home” the red head’s expression fell at the mention of the tanned male. Kuroko slipped the stick into the side of the gate.   
“Kuroko sto-“

A sudden loud roar echoed through the air causing the walls to vibrate around them, “You need to go, now!” Kagami tried to push the boy away.

“Who’s there?” Kuroko ignores the boy and peers up into the shadows above them. 

“What is your purpose here?” a deep voice growled and Kuroko felt his knees weaken, “how dare you enter without permission!” 

But Kuroko wouldn’t back down “I have come for my friend!” he waved the stick at the red head “and I’m not leaving without him” he gritted. The person in the shadow was silent for a moment, taking in the fact that the small boy had answered him back so boldly.

“That thief isn’t going anywhere” they growled back,   
Kuroko frowned, “you are mistaken, he is not a thief” There was a loud crash as something very large jumped from above to the shadows in front of the boy. 

“He took something that did not belong to him, if that doesn’t qualify him as a thief then I don’t what does” Kuroko had to inwardly admit that this person was good at verbal battles.

He looked back at Kagami, “I was going to bring you back some forget me nots, to show the children” 

Now Kuroko was annoyed, this person had kept a man away from his family all for some flowers he was getting for orphans, “All this because of some flowers?” he hissed “it seems petty does it not?” 

It seemed that this was the wrong thing to say as the person’s anger grew at an alarming rate, “’SOME FLOWERS’?” Kuroko winced at the loud tone “’some flowers’ had massive repercussions on me”

Unsure what the person was talking about Kuroko still held his ground, “if it had repercussions on then wouldn’t you want to prevent that happening to someone else?” The room was deadly silent before the other growled.

“He say here that’s final, be grateful I’m even letting you leave” they went to turn away.

But Kuroko being Kuroko wouldn’t have that “Please, I’ll take his place” the figure in the shadows paused, “I beg you, let him go, I’ll stay in his place” both ignored Kagami’s yells of protest. 

“You would stay here for the rest of your life?” they asked genuinely surprised at the offer, Kuroko nodded. “do you have any idea what you are getting yourself into?” did this boy have a death wish or something?

“I don’t care as long as Kagami-kun is let go” 

“Fine, I’ll let him go” The door swung open with a bang, “you have 2 minutes so bid your farewells” that was all it took for Kuroko to run over to Kagami.

“What are you doing?” he hissed, “you don’t understand this place is haunted” Kuroko shook his head.

“I couldn’t let my godchild go without both their parents” Kagami clenched his fists before crushing the bluenet into his chest. “Take care of Aomine-kun, tell him and the children I’m sorry” the red head nodded and squeezed the boy tighter.

“You’re smart, you’ll find a way out of this, I’ll come back as soon as I can” Kagami whispered into his ear, Kuroko nodded and greedily inhaled the familiar smell of Kagami, of home. 

“I’m sorry” he pushed the started red head out of the cell and pulled the door shut after him “Bye Kagami-kun” the person from the shadows was really surprised, the boy had voluntary given his freedom up.

They growled and dragged the redhead out of the room and down the stairs ignoring the bluenet’s pleas for him to get ‘your hands off him!’ 

Once he was out of sight Kuroko curled up in the cell, just what had he got himself into now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? I hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another day, another chapter!!

Kuroko was alone for a few minutes and then they were back “You gave up your freedom for someone you’re not even related to” Kuroko stood and nodded, the person scoffed, “foolish human” the bluenet frowned.

“What is your name?” 

This caught the other off guard, “Why do you care?” 

“I would like to know who is keeping me prisoner” he paused, “Kuroko Tetsuya” 

“Pardon?”

“That’s my name” 

The person was quite for a moment assessing the male in the cell, “Akashi” he muttered softly,

“I’m sorry?”

“My name is Akashi Seijuro” 

Kuroko bowed politely “Nice to meet you Akashi-kun” Akashi was taken aback, was this boy insane?! He stepped closer to the cell, Kuroko looked up and stepped back in shock. Now that’s the reaction Akashi was looking for.

“You’re-“

“A beast?” 

Kuroko didn’t know what to say, Akashi huffed and left the room.   
Now Kuroko was starting to wonder if this was all a dream.

°•°•°•°•°

Not long after Akashi had left more voices drifted into the room and the door swung open, “Hello?” Kuroko peered out of the cell, had Akashi come back to attack him? He picked up the stick again, “Who’s there?” 

Suddenly a golden candelabra appear from around the corner “Domo!” he greeted cheerfully, Kuroko didn’t hesitate and swung the stick at him which sent the poor male flying into the wall. “Jeez, you have a really good swing, do you play tennis or something?”

Kuroko went to swing the stick again “You can talk?!”

“Well of course he can talk!” an annoyed clock stomped into view “It’s all he ever does!” 

Kuroko could feel a headache coming on and went to attack the two object again “Wait, wait we’re friendly, we mean no harm!” the candelabra yelled holding his arms up. Kuroko paused and then dropped the stick down to his side. 

“My name is Kise and this is Midorimacchi!” the candelabra gestured to the clock who looked at him quite annoyed.

“I can introduce myself” he spluttered “Midorima Shintaro, a pleasure to meet you” Kuroko dithered and then bowed politely, was he really bowing to a clock and candle?! 

“Nice to meet you both, I’m Kuroko Tetsuya” 

“It’s a pleasure Kurokocchi” Kuroko frowned slightly at the nickname, “ah sorry, I add ‘cchi’ to those who I admire” this confused the bluenet even more.

“But I haven’t done anything that is worth admiring” 

Kise shook his head “but you took your friend’s place without even thinking, it was very brave of you” Kuroko blinked, why was everyone so surprised at this?

“But I had to” The other two looked at him in surprise, “he has a family on the way back home, I couldn’t leave him here” Kise smiled fondly, he really liked this boy.

“Come, we’re here to take you to your room” Both Midorima and Kuroko look flabbergasted at this, “we can leave someone as pretty as you in this old cell, come, come” 

Midorima glared at the other, “what are you doing?” he hissed quietly, “Akashi didn’t say you could do this!” 

Kise smirked “but he didn’t say I couldn’t either” he motioned for Kuroko to follow him.

°•°•°•°•°

The candelabra and clock lead him into a large luxurious room, “this is yours” Kuroko surveyed the room in awe, it was bigger than the orphanage! “Is it to your liking?” The bluenet nodded still observing the room.

Something stirred in the corner of the room, “ah this is your wardrobe” Kuroko’s eyes widened, was everything alive in this castle? “Riko-san, we have someone here for you to dress” Kise sung happily.

The posh wardrobe burst open, “ah a little prince!” she crooned, “take off that shirt, let me see you!” Kuroko blanched at Riko. 

“I’m sorry?” the female ignored him and started to pull his shirt off, “ah please, wait!” he stepped back out of reach of Riko and crossed his arms across his chest “I’d like to keep it on if you don’t mind”

The others looked quite surprised at this but Riko quickly resolved it “Not to worry, I can create from this” her doors burst open and a load of moths fluttered out “how embarrassing” she blushed. Then various ribbons rushed out at the bluenet. 

“eh?”

Riko ignored this and spun the boy around “Mitobe, come help me!” she called and a black footstool came hastily ran in. He grabbed one of the ribbons and pulled which caused Kuroko to lose his footing slightly. 

“Tada!” 

Kise tried to hide his sniggers, the poor boy looked ridiculous! He wore a bright yellow jacket and red trousers which clashed horribly. “You look so, so…” Kise struggled with the correct word and looked to Midorima for help.

“Well, you would instantly catch everyone’s eye at a ball” Kuroko wasn’t sure it he was being serious or not. “However it clashes with your hair, may I suggest something less colourful” the bluenet let out a sigh of relief.

“Wow Midorimacchi I did not know you were fond of fashion” Kise gasped “you never wore anything colourful though!” Midorima scoffed and said that it never matched the colour of his hair. 

Kuroko frowned at this new piece of information. “You were human?” he asked curiously “what happened?” Kise looked at Midorima worriedly and then said.

“We were all human, including Akashicchi but” he looked to Midorima again, he sighed and stepped forward.

“One day a wizard showed up, Akashi-sama was known for being a harsh ruler and so sent them away, because of that he cursed Akashi to live as the beast you saw earlier and we” he paused “the servants of the castle were also cursed” 

“But that’s unfair” everyone looked surprised at the bluenet’s sudden outburst “why should you suffer for the arrogance of another person” Kuroko could feel the anger start to bubble in his stomach.

The others looked down at the ground.

“We’re not innocent in this either” Kise muttered, Kuroko was about to ask what he meant when the doors swung open and a large tray wheeled into the room.

“So this is our new guest” A pink teapot squeaked happily “he’s so cute!” Kuroko blinked at the sudden change in the atmosphere, “I’m Momoi Satsuki, nice to meet you” the bluenet bowed politely and introduced himself. 

“Mou, so polite,” she giggled “would you like some tea?” she tilted to the side and poured the hot substance into a shaking cup, “careful Ryou-kun” the cup jumped off the tray and skidded over to Kuroko’s feet.

The bluenet raised the cup so that he could see the blushing face, “hi” the cup said shyly “I’m Sakurai Ryou n-nice to meet you” he stuttered nervously, “d-do you want to see a trick” the china cup inhaled deeply and then held his breath, a bubble grew from inside the cup and grew before popping loudly.

Kuroko smiled softly as Momoi scolded the cup lightly “sorry” Sakurai apologised sheepishly, the bluenet said nothing as he raised the cup and took a sip.

“Thank you” he whispered and gently placed Sakurai back on the tray.

“That was very brave of you” Momoi gave him a sympathetic look “we don’t often see people stand up to Akashi-sama like that” Kuroko gave them a sheepish look.  
“I just did what’s right” 

Just how scary was this Akashi?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy it? Thank you to everyone who has commented and left Kudos!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has left comment and kudos, it really means a lot to me!
> 
> As this is the 5th chapter I wanted to celebrate by posting a small snippet of my other AkaKuro story which is going to be part of another series and I can't wait to start it!! 
> 
> So it is down below after this chapter has finished and I hope you enjoy!!

The others stepped back and allowed Kuroko to settle in on his own, as soon as the large door swung shut the bluenet glimpsed at the wardrobe who was snoring loudly and then ran over to heave the windows open. The bluenet gulped.

It was a long way down

He peered into the distance but couldn’t see anything that could hint at where the town was from here. Kuroko stood back from the windows and started to look for long pieces of fabric to tie together. Fortunately, during the excitement of Riko dressing the boy up, she had dropped a lot of fabric in different shapes, colours and sizes.

It took him a large part of the day to tie them all together tightly into a long rope when it was done Kuroko sat back to admire the long rope-like structure that fell out the window. 

He felt like one of the daring characters from his books.

The bluenet prayed the Nigou was still there or it would take a long time to get home by foot. He also hoped that Kagami had made it back to Aomine safely, the boy sighed again. Just his luck to go from being trapped in a fancy home with a harsh master to a much bigger house with an even harsher master.

Boy did he feel lucky.

Kuroko was about to make the descent down when someone knocked on the door, the bluenet quickly pushed the rope to the side and pulled the curtains to hide it. The door opened and Midorima poked his head around and cleared his throat before announcing, “dinner is ready” 

The bluenet blinked not used to this as he had to find his own scraps back home and hardly ate, “No thank you, I’m not hungry” Midorima looked a little put off at his answer “I don’t eat a lot” he tried to reassure the clock. Midorima nodded and left the boy alone once again.

Kuroko pushed back the curtains and started to climb out the window whilst keeping a tight grip to the fabric. A sudden roar rumbled through the castle, the bluenet’s stomach plunged and he scampered back into the room and re-hid the rope yet again.

The doors rattled loudly as someone hammered on them from the other side “you’ve been asked to come to dinner, it is an order, not a request!” Akashi roared angrily. There were a few muffled voices before Akashi said quietly “will you join me for dinner” through his teeth as though the very sentence pained him.

Kuroko huffed and then called back, whilst keeping a great distance from the doors, “You locked me in a cell and now you’re inviting me to dinner, talk about mixed messages” he wasn’t sure where all of this courage was coming from but he sure wasn’t going to let it go to waste.

The doors rattled again as the beast growled at the boy’s answer, “one last chance, join me for dinner or there will be consequences” 

Kuroko retorted rather stubbornly “I would rather eat with a rhino, at least he would be more polite than you” there were a few moments of shocked silence but then the anger finally set in and Akashi lost it.

“Fine go ahead and STARVE” 

Kuroko stepped back away as the doors vibrated from the force of his yell, he held his breath and waited until he was certain that the others were gone before bolting back to the window, he couldn’t stay a moment longer. 

This place was crazy, bizarre, odd? Kuroko couldn't find the correct word to describe it. 

“Don’t look down” Kuroko whispered this over and over in his head, it was rather tricky to grip the fabric as it was silky and his hands were sweaty. The bluenet had made it to about half way and gripped a large window ledge to rest, it was surprisingly a lot of work and his hands were bright red and aching from gripping the ‘rope’ tightly.

Kuroko slid down the rope a bit more and then paused, unfortunately for him the dining room window was under his window and he was staring straight in where Akashi stared back, both looked as surprised as the other.

As it wasn’t far from the ground Kuroko thought it best to let go and dropped to the ground, it was slightly icy so the boy slipped and hit his head heavily against the cobblestones. Kuroko’s vision went blurry for a moment and then he passed out.  
°•°•°•°•°  
Kuroko awoke back in the fancy room from earlier, he quickly sat up forgetting about his injury and groaned softly as he pressed a hand to the back of his head gingerly and winced at the pain which followed.

“That was very foolish” 

The boy jumped and looked in the direction that the voice came from, Akashi observed him from the fireplace “you could have died” he said uncaringly, “yet you still did it” the last part was mostly said to himself.

Kuroko frowned “but wouldn’t it washed your hands of me?” 

Akashi huffed a little “it would have but I would still have to wash the courtyard of your remains and my servants have grown to like you so it would sadden them greatly” Kuroko tilted his head to the side and brushed off the nausea that stirred in his stomach.

“I’ve only been here for a couple of hours” he proclaimed confused.

Akashi snorted “It’s not always how long you’ve known a person but what you know of them” this caused Kuroko to sit even straighter.

“You know Asami’s work?” 

The question threw Akashi a little “I do why?”

Surprisingly the bluenet lit up like a tree at Christmas, “I love his books!” this too surprised Akashi “Especially painting it red, it’s brilliant especially with the ending where it is his br-“

“Brother, I know” the other interrupted, Kuroko’s eyes widened “surprised that I can read?” he offered, the boy shook his head.

“I’ve never met any who’ve read his work or even read for leisure” he looked down sheepishly.

Akashi frowned, where had this boy come from again? “Why is that?” 

The bluenet looked up at the question, “well people see it as a past time that has no merit or profit, which it is a waste of time” he said sadly “Not many can even read, it’s quite saddening actually”

“Fools” Akashi spat almost instantly “reading has plenty of merits and is certainly not a waste of time” he scoffed “I bet the women strut about in skimpy dresses and rainbow faces only for the pleasure of the men who don't have two brain cells to rub together and are obsessed with hunting or drinking” 

Kuroko smiled, he hit it dead on, seeing the bluenet’s small grin Akashi asked, “was I right?” the other nodded and he chuckled “see I made that assumption through reading, it is the stereotypical town that is found in most books” 

Something niggled in the back of Kuroko’s head, were they having a civilised conversation? It certainly was not like the one last night. As if he could hear Kuroko’s thoughts Akashi fell silent and then coughed “I’ll let you rest a bit more, you hit your head quite hard” 

He shut the doors softly and Kuroko sprung from the large fluffy bed, he pushed back the curtains and winced as the sunlight poured in. The boy blinked, when had it become morning? Kuroko guessed that he must have been out for a while. 

He pushed against the large windows and groaned, Akashi must have locked them as they wouldn’t budge an inch, he’d also taken his makeshift rope which had taken a long time to assemble. Kuroko sighed and pushed his forehead against the glass.

He was trapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a flash of blue as a shadow paused under a tree to peer back at the large house, it was quite hard to make out said building as it was late at night and raining heavily, this would explain why the boy’s cheeks were wet but not their red eyes, it was clear that they had been crying and quite heavily. 
> 
> Their whole body shook and they were panting heavily as though he’d being running for a while, the boy’s shoulders were also hunched over as if he was protecting something but it was too dark to tell. 
> 
> A crack of thunder rumbled loudly through the air as the shadow muttered something softly so it masked what they said.   
> They rested a hand on their middle which was an odd thing to do, before hastily advancing through the woods, completely unaware of the danger they were about to face.
> 
> Or of those he’d left behind.
> 
>  
> 
> What do you think? I've kinda hinted at the name which is also part of the series. 
> 
> I am planning to post another snippet at chapter 10 (if we reach it) and I will post the first chapter after I have finished this but I'm really excited to:
> 
> A) Finish this   
>  and  
> B) Post the new AkaKuro story 
> 
> See you in the next chapter!!
> 
> I also have a tumblr so you can visit me via this: https://psycho-kuroko.tumblr.com/ and ask me anything or just to go crazy over otps I don't mind!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was written whilst I was in my garden. At the moment England is getting some really nice weather so I am currently enjoying the sun, tomorrow my friends and I are going to camp out overnight and after that, I have a trial shift at a place where I'm trying to get a job at so I won't be able to post a chapter until Thursday, so I apologise in advance!

The doors opened and Momoi wheeled into the room with a polite hello and an offer of tea. Kuroko nodded and accepted the cup smiling softly at the large number of apologies rushing from the cup. “You gave us all a fright” 

The bluenet paused “I am sorry, I wasn’t planning on falling like that” he bowed his head forward just as the door opened again for Midorima and Kise. The candelabra let out a high pitched sequel which caused Kuroko to wince and skidded over to the bluenet.

“Kurokocchi!” he squeaked and leapt on the boy’s lap “I thought you had died!” he wailed loudly “I thought- ouch Midorimacchi that hurt” he rubbed the back of his head where the clock had hit him, hard.

“Your bedside manners are appalling, he has a concussion and you choose to yell at the top of your voice?” He hissed at a reasonable tone “he slipped on ice and hit his head, it is rather unlikely Kuroko-san is going to die” he sniffed and pushed at his tiny glasses which did not move as they were painted on.

Kise sniffed and apologised, Kuroko shook his head “It should be me apologising, Akashi-san said that I scared you all, I am sorry, it was not my intention to do so” he bowed forward again. The others fell silent and exchanged worried looks with each other.

Kuroko, noticing this, frowned “was it something I said?” he tilted his head to the side worried that he’d offended them in some way. 

Midorima shook his head “you simply surprised us, we were not aware that Akashi-sama had been here” he paused and looked to the others “is it out of sorts for him to show interest in another person” this again confused Kuroko.

“But we talked about books, is that not normal?” This shocked them even more, not only had the bluenet drawn the beast from his room voluntary but he’d also held a decent conversation. Momoi shot Kise a knowing look. It seemed that the candelabra’s declaration that Kuroko could break the spell wasn’t too far-fetched.

“It isn’t but then again we have not had a guest in some time so maybe something has changed” Kise offered, the bluenet nodded but was still silent in his thoughts. “Speaking of you must be hungry, come, we shall make you something”  
This caused Midorima to flail, “but the master said-“

“Oh hush, what he won’t know won’t kill him” Momoi tutted and guided Kuroko out of the room.

“B-but” However they had already left, “oh confound that imprudent candle” and the clock huffed out of the room.

°•°•°•°•°

Kuroko sat in a slightly dusty dining room and watched as the others provided not only a fabulous meal but exciting entertainment too. All of them surprisingly had amazing vocal chords, they danced and sang about his arrival and how happy they were, this made the bluenet feel slightly guilty for his earlier escape and it almost made him want to stay.

Almost 

Once they’d finished their act Kuroko clapped loudly, it had been a while since he’d seen something like this. “Ah Kurokocchi there is someone I’d like you to meet” Kise gestured to a black and white feather duster “this is the love of my life, Kasamatsu” 

The said male frowned and shoved the candelabra away “get off me you insufferable idiot” he bowed to Kuroko and stormed out of the room, Kise sighed as he watched him leave. The image made the bluenet smile slightly, it reminded him of when Kagami and Aomine had first started dating, the tanned male was all over the other and was completely obsessed with him.

“He loves me really” Kise smiled as he face Kuroko, he ignored Midorima’s cough of ‘delusional idiot’ behind his back, “we just don’t express it in the same way” Kuroko gave him a knowing look, suddenly Kise changed the subject “how about a tour of the castle?” 

Kuroko agreed and spent most of the tour with his mouth open in awe, the castle was beautiful and richly furnished. Kise and Midorima were guiding him back through the foyer when a corridor which he’d not been shown yet caught his eye.  
“What’s down there?”

Both Kise and Midorima paused and exchanged worried looks “that’s just the armoury, its really dusty so it’s best to avoid it” Midorima lied smoothly, however, this backfired.

“You have an armoury?” he asked interestedly, the clock inwardly cursed himself, “how big is it?” this really confused the two, was this innocent looking boy into weapons?! Kise glared at his friend and shook his head. 

“It’s much too dangerous, no one has been down there for years, you could get hurt!” Kuroko looked down at his feet a nodded, “anyway this way to the garden, it’s a lot safer and we have lots pretty flowers” the bluenet pretended to be interested but his mind kept wondering back to the armoury, he’d always wanted to see a real one.

Kuroko allowed them to lead him into the garden, it was nice but he really wanted to see the armoury! So he waited. Midorima and Kise were in a deep argument over which flowers were better, “Roses are more romantic!” was Kise’s argument.

“But lavender has much more uses and smells better” Midorima sniffed, as they were deep in this argument they failed to notice that the bluenet had slipped away. 

He peered down the dark hallway before making his way down there. Kuroko shivered, it seemed the deeper he went the colder it got. This part of the castle was quite dark and broken as though no one seemed to care for it anymore. Eventually, the boy arrived at two large golden doors. He went to push them open and recoiled instantly, there was a lot of claw marks on it, all varying in size and depth.

The bluenet swallowed, his gut was screaming at him to run as far as he could but his brain ignored it, sometimes Kuroko cursed his curiosity as it got him into a number of sticky situations. He took a deep breath and pushed the door open.  
If the hallway was broken then the room was even worse. 

Everything was either covered in claw marks or completely destroyed. There was hardly any light and the large windows were all broken so the bitter cold from outside drifted in.

But it wasn’t only the cold that made Kuroko shiver, it was one of the large paintings. There was a tall brown haired female who held a small red headed boy, the eyes of the boy were quite familiar. Then it hit him, could it possibly be Akashi? This was the only painting that was free of claw marks, all the others had been ripped to shreds. 

Kuroko turned to observe the room more, a glass dome glinted in front of the large windows, on closer inspection, there was a forget me not flower that seemed to float inside it. This fascinated Kuroko as it was in the air with nothing to hold it up. Around the bottom of the glass dome was a lot of wilted petals which confused the bluenet as the flower seem quite alive.

A growl sounded behind him and Kuroko whirled around. There stood Akashi, his eyes were glowing and his lips were pulled back in a snarl. “How did you get in here” he spat, the bluenet swallowed and pointed at the door.

“I used the door” Well if he was going to die here he might as well go with his sarcasm as the last thing said. This made Akashi even angrier, he jumped over the small boy and hunched over the flower.  
“What did you do to it?” he yelled, 

“N-nothing”

“do you have any idea what you could have done!” His voice echoed through the room making it sound even louder. “get out!” But Kuroko didn’t move a muscle.  
“I SAID GET OUT!” he roared and ripped into one of the chairs that were next to the bluenet. This finally shocked the boy into moving. He ran out of the room down the hall and into the foyer.

Momoi who’d heard the angered roars had rolled into the room “Tetsu-kun?” she watched as the small male ran past, “w-wait” but it was no use, Kuroko kept running.

He couldn’t stay here any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy it?! 
> 
> I'll explain why Kuroko is so interested in the armoury later but it is important!
> 
> (I'm also excited because Rogue One comes out on DVD tomorrow and I am such a Star Wars nerd that I've had it pre-ordered on amazon prime so it'll arrive on the day!! I can't wait!!)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm back!!   
> So yes it's been a while but I've had a bit of trouble writing this chapter and so I've been changing it a lot but now I'm finally happy with it so here you are, Chpater 7!!
> 
> Enjoy!!

Fortunately for Kuroko, Nigou was still tucked up in the safety of the stables, “take me home” he patted the horse’s mane and urged him forward out of the grounds of the castle. However, it was not that simple, to road out was confusing and Kuroko soon found himself lost. He tugged on Nigou’s reins, he needed time to think. But today seemed to be one of those days for Kuroko, a number of soft growls dragged the boy from his thoughts. 

He wasn’t alone.

The growls grew in both number and sound, Kuroko wasn’t sure where they were coming from but soon realised when lots of pairs of yellow eyes gazed at him, very hungrily. The bluenet swallowed deeply, he’d lost count of how many near death experiences he’d been in in the past few days. It seemed being eaten alive would make the list complete. By wolves that is.

He kicked Nigou into moving and ducked as one brave wolf took a dive for his head. Adrenaline was pounding through the boy’s veins and blood rushed in his ears. Suddenly Nigou stopped, throwing his poor rider off him completely. Kuroko coughed and shook most of the snow off himself before grabbing a nearby stick (which appeared to be his go-to weapon lately) to fend off the wolves.

A large grey one leapt at him so the pale boy shoved the stick into it’s chest to push it back. The wolf (which could be the leader) howled and the others backed Kuroko against the rocks. The poor boy was too overwhelmed by the large numbers and waved the stick in front of himself to keep them at bay.

A loud growl next to his ear told Kuroko that he was now surrounded, the bluenet closed his eyes and wished that he could at least see Kagami and Aomine before he died. For once this evening luck decided to help the boy. An earth shattering roar echoed through the trees making some of wolves pause in their advances. 

Akashi rushed into the clearing and roared again, but the wolves only saw him as challenge and so attacked. From where he stood, Kuroko could tell that the wolves were no match for Akashi as he angrily sent them flying with one swoop of his paws. However, the beast failed to notice the large leader sneaking up on him from behind, Kuroko did.  
As the large wolf pounced for Akashi but Kuroko, out of habit, threw himself into it, knocking the large animal off balance and angering it even more, Akashi turned and connected the dots. He was completely surprised that Kuroko had protected him regardless of what had happened earlier. 

The large wolf leapt at the boy and dug his claws into his back, Kuroko yelled and flipped the beast over his head into Akashi who threw it into a tree with a swipe of his paws. The beast turned to the small boy and saw that he was quite unsteady on his feet, “’m sorry” he mumbled before falling forward, Akashi quickly caught Kuroko before he hit the ground.  
He turned the boy over gentle and cursed, the entirety of the boy’s back was torn and bleeding heavily, he looked up desperately.

Now what?

°•°•°•°•°

Kuroko awoke on a soft bed face down, he attempted to sit up but quickly stopped as pain laced itself down his back, then the memories flooded back. The bluenet tried to sit up again but was wearier of his back, he pushed himself up on his arms and then turned his body so that he was able to sit up normally. The pain was a lot worse in this position and he could feel something hot trickle down his back.

The bluenet was about to reach around to feel what it was when the doors opened, “How are you sitting up like that?” Akashi asked as he stepped into the room with a bowl and cloth. Kuroko shrugged and then winced as this aggravated his back more.

“I’ve been through worse?” the bluenet offered sheepishly, he watched as Akashi scoffed and laid the bowl on the bedside table.

“Oh really?” 

Kuroko frowned at his slight sarcastic tone, was he teasing him?! “How long was I out?”

Akashi shrugged “Not long, I’ve only just brought you back” he dipped the cloth in the water bowl, “turn around and take your top off, I need to wash your cuts before they get infected” he ordered, the bluenet instantly went red and spluttered wildly, for the beast it was quite an entertaining sight if not for the red patches that seeped from beneath the small boy.

“I-I can do it myself!” he stuttered and tried to grab the cloth from the other, Akashi scoffed again and held it away from his hands.

“And how do you think you’ll do that?” he asked, “the cuts are on your back” he pointed out, Kuroko flushed darker and glared up at the beast.

“Well that’s not my fault” he argued back.

“You were the one who turned your back on a wolf” Akashi shot back getting more and more annoyed by the minute, "who even does that?".

“You do” Kuroko countered pointing angrily at the other "you did it first".

“Ah but I am able to take one on, you on the other hand” he gestured to the male’s injured back “clearly cannot”

But Kuroko would not back down “this wouldn’t have happened if you hadn’t scared me”

Akashi glared at the boy “well you shouldn’t have been somewhere that you shouldn’t” 

The bluenet puffed up and crossed his arms angrily “I was exploring the castle, you didn’t specify when I could or could not go” 

The beast glared, why that little, “None the less you shouldn’t have been left unsupervised”

“Don’t try to pin the blame on someone else, it’s your fault”

“Hah?” Akashi rounded on the boy “and why is it my fault?”

Kuroko sat up straighter in defiance “you should learn to control your anger, it can get you into a lot of trouble” the beast could hardly believe his ears, was he being scolded by this little boy? He stood angrily and threw the cloth in the bowl before passing it aggressively to Kuroko.

“Do it yourself, I don’t have time to squabble with a child”

The bluenet looked quite pleased with himself “I will thank you” Akashi clicked his tongue angrily, he’d played right into the boy’s trap. The beast paused with one paw on the door and then sighed as he turned back around, as if he could leave him to do it himself.

By now Kuroko had pulled off his top and Akashi did a double take, a number of scars were covering his pale chest, seeing the other’s stare the bluenet paused and pulled the bloody top over his chest awkwardly. “I can do this you can go now” he muttered softly.

Akashi ignored the boy and picked up the cloth again, he pushed the bluenet’s shoulder, “lay down, it’ll be easier” Kuroko nodded slightly surprised at the gentleness the beast had used on his shoulder. 

Once he was on his front Akashi softly pressed the wet cloth over the cuts, “This’ll sting a bit” the beast pre-warned, Kuroko nodded and allowed the male to continue only hissing now and then though his teeth.

After wiping away the blood Akashi wrapped some bandages over his back, “I’m not a medical expert so I’ll sent for Shintaro but I don’t think you’ll need stitches” the bluenet nodded again softly, Akashi stood with a huff and grabbed the bowl, he paused awkwardly at the end of the bed. 

“Thank you” He looked up at the bluenet “for saving me” his blue eyes pierced into red ones. Akashi was the first to look away.

“Well don’t do it again, you scared the others, they seem quite attached to you” he looked over to the door and his tone got lighter at the mention of his companions. He looked back at Kuroko, “I should be thanking you for attacking the wolf, there are not many who would do that for someone like me” 

Kuroko just smiled softly but for Akashi, it lit up the whole room “I just did the right thing” the beast nodded and left the room as he left he could see Kise and the others lingering around the corner. Akashi nodded at them and they all rushed in to see the injured boy. 

He watched them leave fondly and thought to himself.

Could he be the one?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could this be the signs of love?! It might.
> 
> I also want to thank everyone who has commented and left kudos, it really means a lot to me so thank you!!
> 
> Until the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so my Business teacher didn't show up this afternoon so I decided to write this in my free 2 hours. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!

8  
Kise and the others were more stern this time, “do you want to give me a heart attack or something?!” the candelabra cried, “first the window now this!” he gestured to the boy’s injured back wildly, “do you really have a death wish?”

“I’m sorry” Kuroko said softly, “I did not mean to scare you all” Midorima sighed and pulled away the bandages, everyone winced at how long they were. “Akashi-kun said that I don’t need stitches” 

The clock nodded “they are not too deep but you’ll need to change the bandages and clean them often” he instructed placing the bandage back gently, “and try to limit your movements, otherwise you’ll tear them and then you will need stitches” 

Kuroko nodded and peered at Sakurai who looked at little green at all the medical talk, “we will you be okay?” he stuttered nervously, the bluenet peered over his shoulder slightly and nodded.

“it’ll take a lot more than a couple of scratches to kill me” the tea cup smiled at this and looked to Momoi who was still looking quite angry but it was more directed at Kise and Midorima.

“why did you let him down there, you know own what Akashi-sama is like about the latest room” the two looked down at their feet guiltily, Kuroko sat up a little.

“but it was my fault, I went down there even though you said not to, you shouldn’t blame them” but this was the wrong thing to say as Momoi rounded on him quite quickly.

“you are quite right young man, just what we’re you thinking?” Kuroko swallowed thickly, who knew the teapot could look so scary “do you really want to die so badly?” The bluenet high his head slightly.

“why do you care so much?” he muttered softly, they all gave him a confused look, “you haven’t known me for long and I’m not beneficial to you in any way, so why do you care?” he asked quietly, they all gawped at the male, what had caused him to think this?

“Because Kurokocchi is nice, he hasn’t left us” Kise explained happily, “and he likes our songs and performances” Kuroko sighed, how was he so positive? They were all part of this horrid curse even though they did nothing wrong. 

“You do realize that I am a prisoner here” The bluenet pointed out with a laugh, Sakurai jumped from the tray onto the bed next to Kuroko.

“That doesn’t matter” he said sweetly “we like you being here, like Kise-san said at dinner, you’re our guest” Kuroko could feel his heart start to melt at the small cup’s expression, why was he always weak to young children.

“Thank you” Could this finally be the right place for the bluenet?  
°•°•°•°•°  
After a while they left to allow Kuroko to rest, he awoke to Akashi holding another bowl and cloth and a plate of food, it wasn’t until he saw the food Kuroko realised that he was starving. He pushed himself up into an awkward but comfortable position and accepted the plate. “Thank you”

Akashi said nothing and placed the bowl on the bedside table, “are you familiar with Shakespeare?” the beast asked, the bluenet thought for a moment as he chewed on his food and swallowed before answering.

“No, my local book store was very limited and only had new Japanese authors” he explained, Akashi nodded and waited for the bluenet to finish eating before silently cleaning his back. “Thank you” the bluenet whispered as Akashi laid him back down gently.

He left the room but only for a few minutes as he returned with a couple of books in hand, “I think you’ll enjoy these” he explained and left them on the side, Akashi paused as he realised that the bluenet couldn’t sit up to read the books. He grabbed the top one and opened it, “ah Macbeth, this one in particular is very good”

Kuroko said nothing and laid there watching the beast with interest, “may I?” Akashi asked, the bluenet nodded and he perched at the end of the bed and started to read. 

°•°•°•°•°  
You would think that a large beast wouldn’t have such a soft and soothing voice like his but Kuroko found himself getting lost in the verses of the book. It was a little different to what he’d usually read but it was interestingly different. 

It didn’t take him long to finish the book, “that was very interesting” he commented “is all of Shakespeare’s books like this?” he asked, Akashi closed the book and shook his head.  
“he writes romance as well but personally I didn’t enjoy it” this interested the bluenet. He did have a weak spot for a romance.

“What is it called?” he asked curiously, Akashi gave him a weird look.

“Don’t tell me you like that stuff?” he asked horrified, the bluenet nodded, “how can you like that genre, it’s all clique and sickening” the beast shivered at the thought of the book.  
“I like it though” Kuroko pouted “and they’re not all like that anyway” Akashi scoffed and muttered something angrily under his breath, “what was that?” he asked teasingly.

Kuroko watched as Akashi stood rather angrily, “I am going to educate you on proper literature, not any of that romance rubbish” he stormed out of the room in search of some more books, he shortly returned with an impressive stack.

“this” he held up a large hardback “is very good” he sat on the end of the bed and began to read, Kuroko, who said nothing, laid there and listened to him. Neither realised that the others were watching them from the doorway.

Kise looked to Momoi “I told you so” he mouthed before turning back to watch the beauty and the beast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, see you in the next chapter!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay to celebrate reaching over 1,000 hits (it's now 1103!!) I've posted this mini chapter which I started and didn't know when to post it so now seemed a good idea. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!

Aomine paced up and down the room, for the tanned male it seemed days since the bluenet had left but it’d only been a couple of hours. He placed a hand over his swollen stomach, he knew that Kuroko and Kagami would definably yell and scold him for stressing and walking around too much, but he could not help it, the tanned male had attempted to sleep but he wasn’t used to sleeping in an empty bed. 

Suddenly the door burst open, “Bakami, where have you been, I’ve-“ he paused and saw that his small friend was not with his partner “where’s Tetsu?” Kagami ignored his question and guided the pregnant male over to the bed.

“You shouldn’t be stressing like this, it’s bad-“

“Where is he?” The tanned male interpreted the other and shoved him away, “like hell am I going to ‘rest’ if Tetsu is out there alone” 

Kagami sighed, “he’s not alone” he admitted quietly looking at the floor, there was an awkward pause and then Aomine lost it.

“WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN?” he yelled, “we need to go get him” Aomine looked around for his coat, “we need to go now!” Kagami grabbed the flustered male and pulled him to a standstill. 

“Baka” he yelled, at this Aomine stopped flapping about, “let me explain” and so he launched into the long tale on how he ended up in the castle and about Kuroko coming to save him. Once he was done, Aomine clipped him on the ear before scolding him.

“And you just left him there, you know Hanamiya is going to have your head for this!” he hissed “we need to get him back before he realises” He slipped his coat on and opened the door, Kagami pulled him back.

“What about the kids, we both can’t go” he pointed out, Aomine sat on the bed with a huff and crossed his arms.

“And you suggest I stay here” he pouted angrily knowing the other reason why Kagami wanted him to stay, “I’m not an invalid you know, I can still help” the red head sighed and sat next to his partner.

“I know” he wrapped an arm around the tanned male and pulled him into his side “I just don’t want you to get hurt or worse” Kagami laid his head on top of Aomine’s and smirked “plus Kuroko would rip my dick off if you or the baby got hurt” 

Aomine laughed, “he nearly ripped it off when I told him the news” they both grinned at them memory, it took nearly 5 hours to coax the red head out of hiding after being chased all across town whilst being threatened to have ‘the abomination’ between his legs removed.

Once he’d calmed down, Kuroko finally accepted that he was going to be an uncle but it wasn’t until he felt the baby kick that he stopped glaring at the red head. “We could ask Riko to watch them, she has offered before” Kagami suggested.

Aomine straightened up in surprise, “you want me to come?” the red head sighed exasperatedly and flopped back on the bed.

“Only of you promise that as soon as you feel that something is off, you tell me okay?” Kagami looked seriously into Aomine’s eyes, “you promise?” the tanned male nodded and hooked their pinkies together as they used to when they were little. 

“I promise” 

The red head nodded and pulled the other onto his chest, “we’ll leave tomorrow morning okay?” 

°•°•°•°•°

Too caught up in their own world, Aomine and Kagami failed to realise that they were being spied on. Haizaki had grown tired of waiting for the bluenet as promised for their date and knew that he would be found with the two males but he was wrong.

How dare someone keep my wife, the male thought angrily as he stomped away from the house. He paused, should he tell Hanamiya? No, he could get on the male’s side by rescuing the boy and returning him to his master. The ash haired male chuckled darkly at his plan and strode down the path into the dark of the night.

Kuroko Tetsuya will be his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi Haizaki stay away from our, I mean Akashi's Tetsuya!
> 
> I want to thank everyone who has left a comment or kudo, it really means a lot to me so thank you!!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, guys its official, we have reached 10 chapters!! This is a good thing for me as I usually abandon my works part way through but this shows that I can do this!! Yay! And to celebrate reaching chapter 10 I'm adding a little hint at the end of the notes at the bottom for the next fic I'm going to publish, its pure crack and just a bit of fun so I hope you enjoy
> 
> Enjoy 
> 
> (As well as reaching chapter 10 we have now got 80 Kudos!! Thank you so much!!)

It was a few day until Kuroko was able to move properly without reopening his wounds. In that time Akashi had introduced him to more Shakespeare such as A midnight summers dream and A merchant of Venice, both he really enjoyed and had some interesting conversations with Akashi about them.

Now that he was better Akashi wanted to show him a ‘secret’. Kuroko followed the beast down the hallways, he’d only just noticed that everything was brighter as the heavy curtains had been pulled back. This made him smile a little as it made the house objects very happy. 

“Close your eyes” They stopped at two large doors, the bluenet peered up at the other, “trust me” he said softly, Kuroko sighed and closed his eyes. He could hear the tell-tale sounds of Akashi opening the door and then felt a large furry paw tug on his small hand. “This way”

The boy allowed Akashi to guide him into the room, “wait there” the beast let go of his hand and stepped away, Kuroko could not guess what he was doing now because all he could hear was the rustling of fabric. “Okay open your eyes” he called softly.

Kuroko gasped when he did, “wow” he whispered, Akashi had brought him to the library and it was beautiful. All four walls were covered by book shelves, the bluenet gaped, there was a second floor?! “This is amazing” Akashi chuckled at the boy’s expression from where he rested on a table.

“No one really appreciated this room apart from my mother and I” he explained admiring the room fondly, Kuroko thought back to the painting in Akashi’s room. “You can read whatever you desire” Kuroko grinned mischievously.

“Anything?” he asked without looking at the other. At first Akashi looked at him confused and then it dawned on him, he quickly jumped up, grabbed a book from the shelf and hide it behind his back.

“Anything but that” Kuroko pouted and crept towards Akashi, “no way” the beast held the book high out of his reach, but this wouldn’t stop Kuroko. 

The bluenet reached for the book, “please” he pleaded with wide eyes, this often worked with Aomine or Kagami so it might work on Akashi. But like the small boy, Akashi was also very stubborn and he was not going to let Kuroko get the book.

“No” 

If he wasn’t trying to hide the book Akashi would’ve laughed at how annoyed the boy looked when he refused him. “You said I could read whatever I desired,” he argued crossing his arms angrily. To Akashi he looked like a little kitten that had been rubbed the wrong way.

“And you can, but as the lord of this castle I say no to this” he shook the book in the air “to be honest this should be thrown out” he inwardly laughed at the flabbergasted face of the bluenet, it was quite entertaining to wind him up. 

Suddenly Kuroko launched himself at Akashi who lost his balance and fell back, the bluenet lost his footing and fell with the other and found himself laying on top of the large beast. Akashi stared up at Kuroko in surprise; he wasn’t expecting him to be that strong! The bluenet used the other’s distraction and quickly grabbed the book.  
“Aha!” he stood victoriously over Akashi and held the book proudly before darting off towards his room. 

“Oh no you don’t”

However Akashi was on his feet and tearing after the boy in an instant, Kuroko peered over his shoulder and saw the other chasing him, he grinned and turned sharply around a corner. “Kurokocchi?” Kise was stood with Midorima on one of the cabinets “what ar-“ but he was cut off as the bluenet ran past him.

“Sorry Kise-kun!” he called back, the two peered after him confused and then blinked as Akashi ran past them, they gaped, was Akashi grinning? Kise looked at Midorima to make sure that he wasn’t the only one who saw that, the clock gave him an equally confused look as well.

Kuroko turned another corner and then quickly hid behind a curtain, he held his breath as Akashi ran past, the bluenet waited little before slipping out from his hiding place and tiptoeing back to his room. 

°•°•°•°•°

Kuroko got halfway through the play before a panting Akashi burst into the room, “You little brat” he gasped jokily and rested against the doorframe. “that’s cheating” he protested. The bluenet grinned and pulled the book closer to him.

Akashi sighed and flopped on the bed next to the bluenet, “fine, you win” Kuroko smirked and patted the other on the head, to his surprise it was quite soft.

“I always do” 

The beast snorted and looked at the bluenet, “we’ll see about that” he smirked, Kuroko raised an eyebrow.

“Is that a challenge Akashi-kun?” he asked.

He chucked in return “it might be, Kuroko”

Both were so caught up in their own world they didn’t see Kise and the others watching them curiously from the door way. “I haven’t seen Akashi-sama like this before” Momoi looked to the candelabra next to her.

Kise grinned, “I think he is starting to enjoy himself” Midorima nodded in agreement.

“Kuroko-san is just right for him, they balance each other” he stated, “I think we have a chance to break this curse” he looked back at the pair fondly. 

They hoped so.

°•°•°•°•°

A few minutes later Kuroko threw the book across the bed, “Bullshit” Akashi, who’d being reading a book of his own next to the bluenet, choked at the other’s curse.

“That’s quite a word” he stated, Kuroko frowned but not at him but the book, “didn’t like the ending?” he offered.

“Why did they both have to die?” he asked, “where’s the happily ever after?” 

Akashi snorted “it’s a tragedy, it shows that there is no such thing as a happily ever after” the bluenet pouted and glared at the book even more.

“There’s always a happily ever after” he declared, Akashi looked at him with interest and gestured for him to continue “it just might not be what you expect” he concluded. Akashi was silent whilst he processed this.

“I’ve never thought about it in that way” 

Kuroko shrugged, “it’s always worth it to have a second opinion,” he pointed out, Akashi mulled over this new piece of information, maybe he was right. Just then Midorima opened the door and stuck his head in.

“Sorry to interrupt but dinner is ready” 

As Kuroko couldn’t leave his bed, Kuroko had been eating with Akashi in his room. But would it be okay to eat with him after the argument they had the other night? Sensing the boy’s inner conflict Akashi stood and offered his paw to the boy.

“It’s better to eat with company” He explained, Kuroko smiled softly and accepted the out stretched paw, maybe things were changing for the better?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko such foul language! We should get Akashi to punish you for that hehehehe.
> 
> Heres the little hint:
> 
> Kise was undressing in the changing room when a sudden thing popped into his blond head. “If he had to pick” he started loudly capturing the attention of the GOM who were also changing, Kuroko had stayed for extra practise. “who do you think Kurokocchi would choose to date, out of all of us that is” 
> 
> Aomine frowned as he slipped his top on, “Well” he scoffed “that’s obvious, it’d be me” he said pressing a thumb on his chest “the only one who can date Tetsu is me” he stated boldly.
> 
> Akashi raised an eyebrow “Oh?” he said with a smirk “and why do you think that?” he asked tilting his head to the side.
> 
> Aomine huffed “Because of our bond” he paused “and because I’ve known him the longest” he stated proudly. Kise paused before bursting out with laughter, “oi” Aomine yelled and punched the blond on the head. 
> 
> “Your points are so dumb” Kise chortled and pointing at him. “My reasons are much better” he stood with one hand on his hip and the other pointed to himself “Kurokocchi and I are opposites” he declared.
> 
> Aomine snickered “isn’t that a reason why you shouldn’t date” 
> 
> “No!” Kise said a bit flustered “opposites attract” he said with a finger in the air. Aomine was full out wheezing and Midorima snorted.
> 
> Akashi smirked “don’t you mean opposites annoy” he offered, Aomine laughed harder hitting the floor with a fist. Midorima spared him a look, was he dying?
> 
> “Akashicchi!” Kise whined “so mean” Murasakibara opened a bag of crisps noisily, Midorima gave him a disapproving look.
> 
> “Kuro-chin would choose me” he said between mouthfuls of food. “I like sweet things, Kuro-chin is sweet so he is mine” Kise and Aomine both scoffed at the ridiculousness of the sentence. “Plus Kuro-chin always finds nice treats” Midorima shook his head and sighed.
> 
> "Tetsuya is mine, I am his captain and discovered his ability as our phantom sixith man, therefore he belongs to me and I'm right because" Akashi stated proudly and then said at the same time as Aomine,
> 
> "I am absolute"
> 
> "I am absolute"
> 
> The other three held their breath and watched as Akashi glared at the tanned male, "Daiki, your training had tripled for the next week" the bluenet blanched.
> 
> "Week?"
> 
> The red head raised an eyebrow, "I can make it two" he threatened and Aomine quickly shut up. Midorima sighed and stood forward.
> 
> “All of your reasons are illogical and petty” he said pushing his glasses back up his nose. The others were silent waiting for the green haired male’s reason. “Scorpio and Cancer are the most compatible, simple as” he sniffed.
> 
> Everyone just gawped at the silliness of his answer, “Tetsuya is Aquarius, Shintaro” Akashi dead panned, Kise soon lost the ability to breathe after hearing this, the red head smirked “You should at least get his star sign right” he teased a red faced Midorima who spluttered and turned back to his locker.
> 
> “It seems there is no other way to settle this” the captain announced, “whoever can win Tetsuya over first, wins, are we all in agreement?” he looked around the room, they all nodded eagerly, “well then, let the best man win”
> 
> “And that is going to be me!” they all thought simultaneously.
> 
> See you in the next chapter!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here's another chapter woo!!
> 
> I'm kinda happy at the moment as I've just got a job which I've been trying to do for about a year now so now I can finally start to pay for driving lessons (once I've got my provisional that is) which I'm really excited for!
> 
> I have my Media AS on Thurs so I'm really nervous as the exam is for 2 1/2 hours!! But I know what I'm doing and what not so I should be okay provided I don't get ill (my throat is quite sore at the moment) so that also means that I don't know when my next upload will be but I am sorting out my tablet so that I can type from there so it'll be easier for when I visit family soon (yay) 
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy!!

As Akashi helped him to stand, Kuroko winced as pain ignited up his back, “are you okay?” Akashi asked worriedly, the bluenet nodded silently and touched one of the cuts on his back. As he suspected, it was bleeding, he sighed, it must have reopened when he was running earlier.

Seeing the blood on the bluenet’s hand, Akashi made the connection, “why didn’t you tell me earlier?” he lifted the shirt up “you’ve torn them all” he said disapprovingly, he touched the skin close to the cut, the boy inhaled sharply and looked up at Akashi.

It had been first time Akashi had touched his bare skin, “there’s no sign of infection, so that’s a plus” he explained, he then saw that Kuroko was watching him, “sorry” he dropped his paw. 

Kuroko shook his head, “Midorima-kun’s medicine helped” the clock had found some salve from when he was human and had given it to Akashi for Kuroko. The beast nodded and moved away to help the boy onto the bed.

“Wait here, I’ll get some more” 

°•°•°•°•°

After cleaning and applying the salve, Akashi began to scold him, “you shouldn’t have ran about whilst still injured” Kuroko looked down at his lap guiltily, “and I shouldn’t have chased you, I’m sorry” the bluenet looked up and gaped at Akashi.

Did he just apologise? He smirked as an idea crossed his mind, “I’ll forgive you, if you read a book of my recommending” Akashi groaned, he knew exactly the genre he was going to suggest, he shuddered mentally, but if it meant that the bluenet forgave him, he’d happily do it.

Akashi paused, would he really? Well, lately he’d noticed that he was getting closer to Kuroko and it was starting to scare him a little on how much influence the boy had and how much that was growing day by day.

“Fine” he exhaled loudly and watched as the boy slipped out of the bed and down to the library, was it him or did Kuroko have a slight victorious spring in his step? He shook his head slightly and followed the boy. 

Akashi stepped into the library to find Kuroko halfway up the ladder and leaning off it, “nearly…..got…it” the boy reached up higher but lost his footing and slipped from the ladder, Akashi’s stomach dropped and he dived to catch the bluenet.

Luckily, the boy landed safely on top of the beast, Akashi winced as the boy wasn’t that heavy but his limbs were very pointy and surprisingly hurt a bit. “Are you okay?” he quickly sat up to assess the bluenet in his lap.

“I’m fine, more importantly” he brushed the other off, “I got the book” he held it up rather proudly, “this is one of my favourites, you should read it” he handed it to the flabbergasted beast who was still getting over the fact that Kuroko had fallen from a decent height for a book and didn’t even care.

He exhaled noisily and leant on the boy, “I thought my heart was going to stop,” he breathed “do you look for trouble or does it find you?” he asked jokingly. 

“It usually finds me” he admitted sheepishly, Akashi laughed “I didn’t mean to scare you, sorry” he blushed embarrassed at his own clumsiness. He stood and offered his hand to Akashi, who albeit surprised still took it. 

Kuroko handed him the book, “I’ll want to know what you think” he said before leaving the room. Akashi watched him go and then looked down at his paws, the bluenet’s hands were so incredibly tiny compared to his, the beast felt as though he could easily snap or break the boy.

It was freighting.

It had been so long since he’d felt another’s touch so Akashi found himself longing for Kuroko’s more and more. He sighed and opened the book, time to see what he enjoys about this, he thought to himself.

°•°•°•°•°

Kuroko was finishing another book that Akashi suggested when the beast himself stormed into the room, “what is this?” he hissed and threw the book on the bed, “I don’t understand it” Akashi growled. This was quite entertaining for the bluenet as he reminded Kuroko of a chicken who’d got their feathers in a ruffle.

“What don’t you understand Akashi-kun?” he asked trying to hide his laughter, emphasis on the trying. 

The beast gestured wildly at the book, “that” Kuroko raised his eyebrows, still trying to keep his laughter at bay and gestured for the other to elaborate. “First off, why did he leave for England and secondly he is clearly in love with Takano so why doesn’t he just say” 

Kuroko couldn’t hold it in anymore and burst out laughing, “its-“ but he couldn’t breathe and struggled to answer Akashi question. Eventually the bluenet calmed down enough to speak, “its because he doesn’t want to get hurt again” 

Akashi huffed “he should just confess, Onodera clearly cares for him a lot so he should go for it” he declared, “and is he really that stupid to think that Takano and Yokozawa are going out” he was getting quite heated about this and Kuroko was finding it funnier and funnier by the minute.

“Akashi-kun, by any chance did you read the other books?” Kuroko asked suspiciously, if he was human then Akashi would most probably blushing right now, he froze and looked down at his feet silently.

“I might have” he avoided the bluenet’s gaze, “is that a problem” he asked defensively, Kuroko shook his head and chuckled. Akashi glared at him but there was no anger behind it, “what?” he asked.

Kuroko grinned, “I never thought Akashi would enjoy it” he teased, the beast spluttered incoherently and flopped on the bed over the boy’s legs. “Did you like it?” Akashi groaned slightly but then nodded slowly. “I thought so” he said looking quite amused and the beast groaned again.

Kuroko had won this round.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who can guess the manga/anime Kuroko and Akashi are talking about?? I couldn't help but add it as it is one of my otps (after AkaKuro that is) 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and to see you in the next chapter!
> 
> Just as an extra I was listening to this whilst writing and I really liked it so please check it out. It sort of reminded me of Akashi and Kuroko with the two songs mixed up: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1CpDU6K-2G0


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!
> 
> I want to thank everyone who has left a comment or kudo it really means a lot to me!! And we are now at 92 kudos and 1470 hits!! YAY!!! I'm so happy!!
> 
> So my media exam is tomorrow and so in the stress of revising I wrote this so please enjoy!

The next day Kuroko found Akashi in the garden, reading. “Hello Akashi-kun” the red head had not seen or heard the bluenet approach and so jumped a little.

“How do you do that?” Akashi asked trying to calm his racing heart, “I’ve seen you do it to Ryouta and Shintaro as well” This was true, the bluenet would often get lost wondering though the castle and so would stumble upon Kise or Midorima going about their daily routine. He often asked for their help once they’d calmed down that is, Kuroko was unaware that Midorima cursed like that.

Kuroko shrugged and perched next to Akashi who was on a branch of an old tree, “I have low presence so people forget that I am there, but it has its advantages” he explained.

“What kind of advantages?” Akashi wanted to find out more about the bluenet, and this was an interesting subject to start with.

“Well one is that it lets me find out Akashi-kun’s dark secrets” he said seriously, Akashi wasn’t sure if he meant it as a joke or not so he urged him to explain. “Akashi-kun is a creature of habit, he likes the chair on the left of the fireplace in the library” 

Kuroko had a point, he did always sit there as it was the biggest chair and was rather comfortable to read in. “And another?” he asked.  
The bluenet was silent as he thought for a moment “it also helped in the war” Akashi nodded, wait.

WHAT?!

“Yo-“ he paused to process this new piece of information “you fought in a war?” he asked astonished that this innocent (weak but he’d never utter it aloud) looking boy had lived through a war.

Kuroko nodded, “well I helped Kagami-kun more than fight anyone but I did take part” he he said simply as though they were discussing a book. Akashi blinked.  
And blinked again.

“I don’t mean to offend you but” he paused again “how?” the bluenet shrugged, “don’t they have regulations that people of a certain physical standard are allowed” Akashi frowned, he was definably not expecting this.

Once hearing this Kuroko went suspiciously quiet “I didn’t register per say” he admitted guilty like a child who’d been caught stealing a sweet but only after, “I did at first but they wouldn’t accept me so I snuck in with Kagami-kun” 

The bluenet swung his legs looking quite pleased with himself, “what were you thinking, you could’ve been killed!” Kuroko shrugged again as if the thought of him dying didn’t bother him at all. Akashi felt like slamming his head against a wall, hard. This boy was so frustrating sometimes.

Suddenly he had an idea, “Come with me” was all Akashi said before he jumped down from the tree and stepped into the castle.

°•°•°•°•°  
Kuroko looked around the room, “Where are we?” his head was tilted cutely to the side as he wandered around the large circular room, “I haven’t been here before” Akashi chuckled at the boy’s curiosity as he stepped out of a small side room.

“This is the training room” he explained, Kuroko looked at the two swords Akashi had in hand, “I’m interested in your fighting style, would you mind?” he asked offering the slightly smaller sword to the bluenet hilt first. 

Kuroko nodded eagerly and took the sword, which he dropped immediately not expecting it to be that heavy, Akashi snorted but didn’t say anything and held his own sword up. “Any rules?” he asked, Kuroko shook his head and copied the beast’s stance.

“Okay then, the first one to be pinned down or give up loses” Kuroko nodded as he rolled his shoulders back, it had been a while but fighting was like riding a bike, once you knew how to it was the hard to forget. Just holding a sword brought all sort of memories back, some good. Others, not so good.

Akashi began to count down and raised an eyebrow as Kuroko began twirling the sword from one hand to the other, he reached 1 and ran at the bluenet, ready for this Kuroko dipped under Akashi’s arm and poked his back with the end of his sword. 

“You’re dead,” he said dully.

Akashi laughed, “You’re rather quick” he commented and raised his sword “but are you quick enough?” and that was all the warning Kuroko got before Akashi attacked again. Their swords met with a loud clang.

Kuroko suddenly stepped back and spun around as Akashi stumbled forward a little, he tapped the beast’s back again, “who knew someone could die twice?” he smirked, Akashi chuckled.

“We’ll see about that” Kuroko felt a shiver run down his spine as Akashi’s eyes glinted, was it him or did they look gold? But the bluenet didn’t have time to think it over as Akashi swiped his sword across the boy's chest, luckily Kuroko stepped back and avoided it. 

Kuroko had to admit, Akashi was good but he’d seen better. He knocked the other’s sword up with his, slid under his arm and tapped his back once again. “I have fought better”

“oh really?”

Kuroko nodded

“The village children” he smirked at Akashi who grinned and ran at the boy again. This time it was a lot different and Kuroko found himself struggling to block Akashi’s attacks. Maybe he’d underestimated the beast just a tad too much.

Suddenly the bluenet found himself on the ground with a sword dangerously close to his neck, “you’re dead” Akashi called tauntingly and smirked. Kuroko glared up at him jokingly, okay then, time for him to step his game up. 

The bluenet kicked the beast away and threw some of his own attacks, Akashi sloppily but quickly blocked them, their blades twisted together and ended up flying across the room. But this wouldn’t stop them as Kuroko blocked Akashi’s fist.

°•°•°•°•°

The two battled it out with just their fists and the occasional kick for nearly two hours when Kuroko finally collapsed in a heap, panting wildly. “That felt good” he said in-between breaths, Akashi who was sat on the floor panting but not as much as the other grinned.

“We must try it again, but this time it won’t end in a tie,” he suggested, Kuroko nodded and took the paw Akashi offered to him. “Now how about some dinner?”

After the intense one on one, the two ate a lot more than usual, the others said nothing as they’d watched them earlier. Once dinner was finished Akashi and Kuroko retreated to the latter’s room to read, Kuroko had introduced Akashi to a few BL novels and enjoyed watching the other react to them.

“I can’t believe they both did him” the beast growled, “after that long haired guy raped him” often Akashi would get quite wound up and start ranting much to Kuroko’s entertainment, “and at an onsen too” 

Kuroko couldn’t hold it in any longer and burst out laughing, seeing this Akashi paused, if he was blushing Kuroko could not tell because of his fur. Akashi sighed at his own embarrassment and laid on the bed next to Kuroko, “I meant to ask but how old were you when you were sent to war?”

“14” he answered simply not looking up from the book in his hands, Akashi bolted upright in surprise.

“14?” he hissed, the bluenet nodded, still looking at his book, “but you were underage” he tried to imagine a smaller and weaker Kuroko in the middle of a battle. It was difficult. “Wait how old are you now?”

Kuroko raised an eyebrow, “its rude to ask one’s age” he pointed out and then added, “I’m 22”

Akashi frowned, “I honestly thought you were younger” the bluenet shrugged and closed his book with a loud snap.

“What about Akashi-kun?”

The beast blinked in surprise, “I’m 26” Kuroko’s head tilted to the side, “thought I was older” he offered, Kuroko shook his head.

“Younger” this surprised Akashi a little, Kuroko sat up, “I want to know more about Akashi-kun” he stated.

The other frowned slightly, “why?” he asked.

The bluenet shrugged, “I know what books you like and how you fight but not you as person” Akashi shifted nervously as it wasn’t often he was asked about his personal life.

“What do you want to know?” he asked, Kuroko looked quite pleased at this and smiled softly. 

“Everything”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who can guess which manga/anime was mentioned this time?? I didn't put any names as it would be too obvious.
> 
> The next chapter should be up soon as my exam is tomorrow!!
> 
> Please check out my tumblr, I don't post much but I am happy to talk to anyone about this or other stuff as I'm a pretty chatty person!
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm back!! woo!
> 
> So i had a bit of trouble writing this chapter so I left it for a bit and then when I came back to it I was able to write it much better!!
> 
> At the moment I'm having a little trouble with my internet connection in my room but it'll be fixed soon (I hope) so I don't have to sit on the stairs to post new chapters (as I am doing currently!) 
> 
> I will be going away this weekend visiting family in Wales, (3 hour car ride with my sisters yay!) fortunatly there is WiFi but I don't know if I'll update anything but when I come back it will he half-term (WOOO!!!) so I can post a few chapters (or even finish this) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!

Kuroko listened as Akashi explained how his mother died when he was 10 and he was raised by the servants of the castle whilst his father was still grieving. Not long after his father took over and changed him into the perfect heir, when he was 20 his father passed away and left everything to Akashi, who was by then was spoilt to the core. He then the bluenet about the night when they were cursed 2 years after his father died.

“So you’ve been like this for 4 years?” Kuroko asked, the beast nodded but didn’t look at the other, the bluenet laid a hand on Akashi’s arm, “I’m sorry for the loss of your parents” he paused and then asked, “what was your mother like?”

Akashi was silent for a moment, “she was very kind, a complete opposite to my father” he smiled softly “She could light up a room just by standing in it and could do all these amazing things” Kuroko nodded solemnly.

The beast looked at Kuroko, “you remind me of her a little” the bluenet tilted his head to the side, “You were barely here for a day and when you fell, they wouldn’t stop panicking” he chuckled “It was a little amusing” 

Kuroko smiled at the memory of a crying Kise and then paused, “I did not fall, I slipped” Akashi raised an eyebrow, “on the ice” he finished lamely, the beast rolled his eyes.  
“I’m sure you did” Akashi muttered as he stood, ”I should let you sleep” he explained, the beast turned to leave when Kuroko reached out and grabbed his arm to pull him back.  
“Thank you” he said softly, “for telling me about your parents” the other nodded and ruffled Kuroko’s hair.

“Thank you for listening” and he left the boy to sleep.

°•°•°•°•°

The next morning Akashi seemed quite excited about something whilst sitting at the breakfast table. When they had finished eating the beast lead Kuroko into his study, “Tell me Kuroko what is the furthest you’ve travelled?” 

The bluenet frowned, “minus the war, not very far” Akashi nodded and pulled a large golden book from his shelf, “why do you ask?” he peered at the book.  
“This” Akashi laid the book on his desk and opened it, “was given to me by the magician, it allows a person to go wherever in the world the desire” on the pages was a beautiful golden map, Akashi grabbed Kuroko’s hand and pressed it against the page. 

It was surprisingly warm and seemed to vibrate under his hand as though it was alive, “think of somewhere, anywhere” Kuroko closed his eyes and tried to picture somewhere. Very slowly, the bluenet could feel himself warm slightly and then he opened his eyes.

Akashi observed their surroundings; they were stood in the middle of a large field, “where are we?” he asked and turned to the boy, but he wasn’t there, “Kuroko?” he searched around for the boy hurriedly, “Kuroko!” he yelled in a panic. Where had he gone?

“Tetsuya!” 

Akashi paused and then sighed with relief, the boy was stood under a tree, gazing at it oddly. “Are you okay?” Kuroko jumped as he did not hear the other calling or approaching. Akashi frowned and peered closer at the boy, was he crying.

“There was another boy Kagami-kun and I joined the army with, his name was Ogiwara Shigehiro“ he swallowed thickly “the last time I saw him was here, he was injured, Kagami-kun was protecting us and I tried to get him to safety but” he hiccupped. “Suddenly we were surrounded and they captured Kagami-kun and I” Akashi quickly pulled the sobbing boy to his chest, “I didn’t even get to say goodbye” 

The stood there for a moment and Akashi rocked the smaller one, “I didn’t even know if he died here” his voice shook slightly “when we were released, I was told that he had survived but” Kuroko paused and sucked in a shaky breath, “died trying to get us out, I don’t know where he’s buried” 

Akashi pulled away from the boy and gathered a few flowers before laying them by the tree, he bowed and said “I have never met you Ogiwara but thank you for protecting Tetsuya so that he was able to meet me” the beast straightened up and turned to Kuroko who was staring up at him in awe.

Akashi walked up to the boy and placed a paw on his shoulder, “I’ll be waiting over there” he pointed to a small shaded area not too far from where they stood and then left the boy to say good bye to his friend.

When he was done Akashi approached Kuroko and opened the book, “are you ready to go back?” he asked, Kuroko looked to the large rock which he’d rolled to the tree as a gravestone and nodded. They both laid their hands on the open booked, with his free hand Kuroko grabbed Akashi’s paw, the beast looked at him in question.  
“Thank you” he whispered and then the large grassy field faded away to the dusty study in the castle.

°•°•°•°•°

Later that night Akashi hesitated outside Kuroko’s door, since their return the boy had kept himself in his room, wanting to respect his privacy Akashi left him alone. However, there was a buzzing question that had been on the beasts mind all day but he was unsure if it was right to ask. Question aside, he wanted to make sure that the boy was okay so he knocked on the door before entering.

Big mistake

Kuroko, who had only just left the washroom clad in only a town wrapped around his waist, paused upon seeing the other, as did Akashi. However, it wasn’t the boy’s half-nakedness that caused Akashi’s brain to combust.

It was the scares.

When he’d bandaged the bluenet’s back Akashi had only seen a few and they didn’t look that bad. But these were worse, much worse. He gingerly approached the frozen boy and gently touched his shoulder, “what happened?” 

Kuroko blinked and the then said, “I’ll explain, if you let me get dressed” Akashi nodded and turned around so that the boy could change. “You can turn around now” he called softly, when the beast turned he saw that Kuroko had only pulled on a pair of trousers.

“I told you that Kagami-kun and I were captured” Akashi nodded and the boy swallowed nervously, “well we were kept as prisoners of war for nearly 3 years” the beast felt his stomach drop, he knew what happened to prisoners of wars and it wasn’t nice, few were very lucky to even survive.

“Because I had stolen the uniform of a commanding officer in order to join the battle, the enemy believed that I was a commander and so tried to get information from me that I didn’t even know” Kuroko choked back a sob and Akashi was at his side in a flash, “but they wouldn’t stop” it was impossible to stop the tears now and the poor boy was shaking badly.

On one hand, Akashi wanted to hunt down who did this to the bluenet and rip them to shreds but on the other hand he didn’t want to leave Kuroko like this. He gathered the small boy on his arms and laid him on the bed, he grabbed the nearest book off the bedside table and began to read, he remembered that Kuroko would calm down a lot quicker when he read Macbeth.

Within a matter of minutes Kuroko was fast asleep, not wanting to leave the boy alone for even a second Akashi marked his place in the book, put it on the bedside table and snuggled down with the bluenet in his arms. Before drifting off the beast gently kissed the boy’s forehead, “thank you” he whispered and then fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? See you in the next chapter!!!!!!!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning!
> 
> This chapter has been typed and posted via my phone so please excuse any mistakes! 
> 
> I typed it up in the car on the way to my grandparents which took about 3-4 hours, I was going to post it when I arrived but by the time i got to bed it was midnight!
> 
> I also had to be careful as my little sister was sitting next to me and can easily see my screen XD
> 
> Also about 4:15 this morning it decided to thunder which I hate especially in the dark! Ahhhh! But anyway enjoy the chapter!

Akashi wanted slam his head into a wall. Very hard. What was he thinking?! The beast sighed as a large bowl of hot water was dumped over his head, “this is wonderful idea!” Kise sung happily from the desk “romantic candle light dinner, provided by moi, a little dance, then you confess and” he blew out the candles which had replaced his hands “we’ll be back to normal by midnight”

Akashi frowned “What am I confessing to?” he asked, Kise rolled his eyes and sighed.  
“Your love for Kurokocchi of course” at this Akashi started to choke on the water he’d inhaled sharply, he glared at Kise as he stepped out of the bath and shook off the excess water. A coat hanger grabbed a towel and started to dry him off. 

He frowned “What do you mean?” now Kise was the one who wanted to hit his head against a wall, he maybe smart but when it came to love Akashi was very stupid. The candelabra shook his head in distress, this was going to be a lot harder than he thought.

“it’s obvious, you love Kurokocchi”

There was a heavy pause “No I’m not” Akashi quickly shot back looking quite ruffled, Kise sniggered as the beast’s sour expression deepened as the coat hanger started to snip at his fur. 

“Deny it all you want but” the candelabra paused with a smirk “I know love when I see it” his gaze flicked up above Akashi’s head, “a little more off the top” he instructed, the beast sighed heavily, this is not how he’d pictured his evening.

°•°•°•°•°

Meanwhile, on the other side of the castle Momoi and Riko were helping to dress Kuroko. “I was thinking of something with flare” the wardrobe declared, “how about something red?” she held up a piece of fabric.

Momoi shook her head, “red clashes too much” she paused for a moment “I think yellow will suit him better” Riko nodded whilst a very scared looking Kuroko sat on the bed, he looked to Midorima for some help but the clock was slowly edging out of the room. The bluenet’s eyes narrowed.

Oh no he wasn’t 

He quickly stepped over, shut the door and picked Midorima up “you’ll suffer with me as it was you who told them” the boy hissed, Midorima pulled a face. He was, in a word, doomed. If it was one thing Midorima hated it was fashion, unfortunately for him three of his friends loved it and talked nothing but fashion even though they could not wear anything.

Momoi turned to the male and clock sweetly, Midorima’s stomach dropped, he knew that look. “What does Mido-kun think, red or yellow?” at this Kuroko’s face fell, did he even had a say in this?

“Well” the clock said nervously and looked at Kuroko “grey would be a more flattering colour as it will go with his eyes” he trailed off lamely and ignored the heated glare from Kuroko, traitor.

The teapot squealed loudly causing both Kuroko and Midorima to wince, “that would look lovely, now how long should the dress be?” The bluenet’s eyes bulged and Midorima hid his a smile at the thought of the small male in at dress.

“but I’m a man” Kuroko interjected, Momoi scoffed and Riko laughed .

“that doesn’t matter” Riko waved, Kuroko’s eye twitched, it did to him. 

The bluenet looked to the clock for some support, “You see I’m not too comfortable wearing feminine clothing” the male explained rubbing the back of his neck nervously “I was forced into woman’s clothing for immoral purposes and so I aim to avoid such items”

At first all three house items wanted to hunt down those who’d dared to even touch Kuroko but then they realised that the male had quietened at their expressions, Momoi quickly smiled, “I think a waistcoat would look very dashing on you” 

Kuroko breathed out in relief and gave a small smile to Midorima as the two women started to discuss other outfit ideas. The clock touched the boy’s arm worriedly, “I’m sorry, we were not aware” the bluenet shook his head.

“you wouldn’t have known” Midorima looked like he wanted to say something but didn’t say any more in the matter.

°•°•°•°•°

Soon both males were done and ready, Akashi’s adjusted his black jacked awkwardly, it had been a while since he’d last worn something formal. He stood waiting on one side of the stairs, as instructed by Kise, the doors opposite to himself opened and he sucked in a deep breath.

This was it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it?
> 
> I'm hopefully going to post another soon so I'll see you then!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhh WE NOW HAVE OVER 2000 HITS I'M SO EFFING HAPPY!!!!
> 
> When it found out I started dancing around my grandparents XD
> 
> and we also have 123 Kudos!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> I am so happy right now (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ)

Kuroko was beautiful.

He wore a suit similar to Akashi minus the tie, however his was grey and light blue whilst the other’s was red and black. His long bangs had been brushed to the side so that his flushed face wasn’t completely hidden.

Akashi wasn’t aware the he’d descended down the stairs until the small male was right in front of him. “you look very nice” Akashi finally got the words out, this both embarrassed and amused Kuroko.

“you don’t look so bad your self” he murmured looking down at his polished shoes. Akashi smirked and offered his arm to the bluenet and lead him into the dining room where a large meal had been laid out.

Kise lent over and whispered to Midorima “you did well on Kurokocchi’s outfit” the clock spluttered in embarrassment and pushed the smirking candelabra away.

“Momoi and Riko wanted to put him in a dress” at this piece of information Kise squealed but then stopped upon seeing Midorima’s serious face, “the didn’t mean any harm but” he paused and sighed heavily “he told us that people forced him in to a dress and made him” he swallowed trying to force the word out “do immoral things” this came out as a very quiet tone.

Kise immediately burst into flames, “Who was it?” he asked in a very dark and deep tone which was very rare for the cheery candelabra. Midorima shivered at the deadly fire that was glowing into the others eyes.

The last time this had happened was before the curse when Kasamatsu was attacked, Kise had lost it and hunted after the group who’d done it. When they had caught up with Kise it was a sickening sight and no one had spoken of it again, Kasamatsu was still oblivious to what had happened.

“He didn’t say and I didn’t ask” 

This seemed to calm him down a little but the flame on his head was still flickering angrily.

°•°•°•°•° 

During their meal Kuroko and Akashi spoke of various topics, Kuroko discovered the beast’s slight addiction to tofu soup whilst the other learnt that the bluenet had an obsession of vanilla desserts. Akashi chuckled as Kuroko told him of the time he ate too many and really ill the next day.

“I once demanded to have tofu soup for, breakfast, lunch and dinner for months and refused to eat any else” Kuroko sniggered, “I was so ill that I was bedridden for weeks and was forbidden to have it for nearly two years” the bluenet smirked at the image of a tiny Akashi getting annoyed when refused his favourite meal.

They soon finished their meal and Akashi bashfully lead him into the ballroom which had been cleaned beforehand. Kuroko linked his hand with Akashi’s and then rested his other on his shoulder, the beast hesitated unsure if he could place his paw on the boy’s waist. Sensing the other’s uneasiness Kuroko grabbed Akashi’s arm and guided it to his waist.  
Behind them a tune started to play and someone started to sing but the two were too entranced by each other, they started to waltz slowly and everything faded away. They weren’t a beast and a prisoner, they were simply two souls enjoying the company of each other.

Akashi watched Kuroko in awe as he spun the boy out and then back into his chest, they kept dancing and twirling even though the music had long finished, Kuroko was the first to notice this and bowed after pulling away. Akashi quickly did the same and then said, “there’s something I wish to show you” 

The beast lead Kuroko away from the ballroom and down into his privet room, “this is a magic mirror” he explained holding a golden framed mirror, “if you hold it and ask it clearly it will show you whatever you want” Kuroko inhaled quietly at this and accepted the item from Akashi, “make a wish”.

The bluenet gulped before asking, “I would like to see my friends, please” he watched in astonishment as the mirror glowed brightly before showing as sleeping Aomine, “Aomine-kun” he exclaimed although the other could not hear him.

Akashi smiled at the look on Kuroko’s face, he had a feeling that the boy would ask for this, “What going on?” the bluenet asked worriedly, the beast peered over the smaller’s shoulder and saw that the tanned male was curled in pain whilst his red haired partner tried to comfort him.

“Somethings wrong, he- the baby” the bluenet’s eyes were wide and tears threatened to spill over, “he could lost them” he gulped and placed a hand over his mouth “what am I going to do?” he whispered.

Akashi sighed “go to them” he commanded lightly, Kuroko looked up at him in surprise “I’m releasing you, go to them” 

This caused the boy to cry silently, “what about the curse? You said that time is nearly up” the beast inwardly smiled at this, only Kuroko could worry about him whilst he had other urgent problems, he placed a paw on his shoulder.

“We’ll be fine, we have waited this long” 

Kuroko let out a small sob and buried himself in Akashi’s chest, “I will come back” he said determinedly, the beast was startled by this and patted the blue locks before leaning down to his ear.

“Please hurry” he whispered and with a heavy heart, he let the boy go. Just as Kuroko left Kise walked in.

“How did it go, did you confess?” he asked cheerfully not reading the atmosphere in the room.

Akashi sighed heavily “I let him go” Kise nodded happily and then paused.

“You did WHAT?” he exclaimed loudly, this would often get a glare from the beast but Akashi just stared at the wilting flower.

“I had too” The candelabra smiled sadly at the tender tone Akashi used.

He really did love Kuroko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Akashi, why did you let him go!!!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed 
> 
> (◕‿◕✿)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I'm back!! Sorry for the wait!!
> 
> We are now at 2246 hits and 134 kudos so thank you everyone!!! Woo!!

Kuroko sighed in relief as he watched the two new parents coo over their newborn, the bluenet had arrive in time to help with the early delivery of baby Kagami (the surname had been a large argument that had been solved by a flip of a coin, much to the disapproval of the godparent), fortunately there had been no complications with the birth and everyone was fine, the boy stood back and looked down at the mirror he’d forgotten to return to Akashi.

“Oi come see your god child will you?” Aomine barked tiredly, Kuroko nodded and peered at the sleeping baby, “this is your uncle Kuroko, don’t worry, you’ll get used to him appearing out of nowhere” the bluenet poked the other lightly.

“Have you decided a name for him?” Kuroko asked quietly, not wanting to wake the small bundle, Aomine nodded and looked to Kagami to tell him.

The red head smiled “we decided on Shigehiro, or Hiro for short” Kuroko gave them a watery smile and looked at the child in question.

“It’s perfect” he paused “How is Kimi-chan?” he wondered about the sick girl, Kagami smiled.

"The medicine worked, she's so much better" Kuroko sighed in relief and then slapped Kagami over the head, "oi, what was that for?" 

The bluenet glared at him "you allowed Aomine to come after me" he scolded, the tanned male had revealed earlier that the reason they were in this mess was because Aomine had overstressed trying to find Kuroko and became ill. The red head looked sheepish and rubbed the back of his neck.

"You know what he's like" the boy rolled his eyes as the other two laughed before joining them with his own light chuckles.

Soon after their perfect little scene was interrupted by a loud and foreboding knock on the door, Kuroko stood, “wait here, I’ll get it” he opened the door and smiled politely, “how may I help you?” however he was met with a large and rather annoyed man.

“I am here for Aomine Daiki and his child” 

Kuroko swallowed as his stomach plummeted to the floor, “and why is that?” he asked shakily whilst pulling the door closer protectively.

The large man held up a piece of paper, “the science institute of Tokyo found his records and want to run some tests as there are very few male pregnancies in Japan” The bluenet frowned and shook his head.

“Tell them that we politely decline” and he proceeded to shut the door, but the stern man slipped his foot in to prevent it from closing fully, Kuroko did not like this one bit but he had to keep his family safe.

As the man had more strength than Kuroko he was able to force the door back open, “I’m afraid that they are not asking but instructing” the bluenet glared up at the man and gripped the mirror tightly in his hand, he had no other weapons so this’ll have to do.

The man push both the door and Kuroko harshly and the bluenet fell back with a crash, the noise alerted Kagami who came in to investigate, “Kuroko!” he pulled the smaller to his feet and levelled a glare at the intruder.

“He’s here for Aomine-kun and Hiro-kun” 

Hearing this from the smaller boy Kagami growled “leave my family alone, they are going nowhere” this however had no effect on the other man who simply clicked his fingered and two larger men came in and dragged Kuroko and Kagami out on the street.

“Oi no stop, he’s recovering, leave them alone” the red head yelled as Kuroko tried to worm himself out of the large man’s grip. 

Suddenly he was grabbed by someone else and pulled into a large chest, “Hello Tetsuya” the bluenet peeked up, Haizaki. “if there was only someone who could help them” he looked up at Aomine who was clutching Hiro to his chest.

“Please” Kuroko turned to the ash haired male, “help him, I beg you, I’ll do anything” the other looked quite surprised at this, “they won’t listen to me but you were high up during the war, they’ll listen to you” 

Haizaki smiled down at him creepily, “even marry me?” he offered, the bluenet flinched away, he thought something smelled fishy, he shoved the man in the chest.

“This is your fault” he hissed, “You told them about Aomine-kun” the ash haired male smirked proudly.

“You’re a lot smarter than I thought” he chuckled.

Kuroko growled angrily and smacked him across the face with the mirror, “I would never marry someone like you” he spat darkly, Haizaki’s face changed and he grabbed the smaller’s wrist tightly.

“I think you should join them” he snarled, “Kagami spouted all this nonsense about a beast and a castle, we all thought he’d finally lost it or something” 

Kuroko glared at him “Kagami-kun is not crazy, its true” Haizaki laughed, Kuroko looked down at the mirror “Show me Akashi-kun” he held up the mirror as it glowed brightly, catching a few glances from onlookers who’d left their homes at the loud noises from Aomine and Kagami.

There was a collective gasp “you mean that monster is real?” a woman called out, Kuroko frowned.

“Akashi-kun isn’t monster, he really sweet and kind, he doesn’t want to hurt anyone” Haizaki laughed loudly at the boy and snatched the mirror from his grasp.

“One could say that you love this monster with the way you speak of him” the ash haired male laughed as did some of the crowd, this fuelled Kuroko’s anger.

He grabbed the mirror “he’s no monster, you are” Haizaki scoffed and pushed the small male back into Kagami.

“Don’t you see” he yelled to the crowd, “the beast is a danger to the town, maybe to Japan, we should kill the beast, whose with me?” The crowd roared and started to gather pitchforks, weapons and marched out of the village.

“Haizaki-kun stop, don’t hurt him!” The bluenet grabbed the mirror and tried to pull it away but Haizaki grabbed him and dragged him to a large man.

“Take him and the others to the cells” he ordered, the man who Kuroko recognised as one of his lackeys nodded and dragged the kicking male as others grabbed Kagami and Aomine. “Don’t let them escape” 

Not wanting anything to happen to Hiro the three men did not fight back when they were forced into the dark town cells, as their town was so small, the cells were tiny. When the men left Kuroko turned to the others with a desperate look, “Akashi-kun, we need to save him,”

Kagami laid a hand on his shoulder, “calm down, we’ll save him, don’t worry” the bluenet nodded and peered out of the bared window. 

“Don’t worry Akashi-kun, I’m coming”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to apologise in advance, I don't know how long it'll take to update another chapter because work is now picking up (I spilt gravy on a wedding guest the other day O.O) and I have just applied for my provisional so I can start taking driving lessons (woo, I can't wait!!).
> 
> School work is also building up as I have my media coursework for next year (I have to produce a 1800 word research essay, 4 posters/ DVD covers or a music video/ trailer and 750 word evaulation) my focus will be on video games with female characters such as the Last Of Us and Tomb Raider. My Business work is also getting harder now that I have finished the exam and my Maths is really stressing me out ugh.
> 
> However I do have two weeks of study leave coming up (can't wait) and I have to go in for Business but other than that I have more time to catch up on some work and stuff so I might post something then.
> 
> I want to apologise if this chapter seemed rushed or all over the place, that is due to how busy I am but I really wanted to get it out.
> 
> See you soon
> 
> Very stressed writer Xx


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo I'm back!! 
> 
> So life is getting better and have more time to write and I have been posting a lot on my tumblr (check it out I've posted AkaKuro headcanons and a quick idea I had) 
> 
> There is only one chapter to go, wow, it's both happy and sad as this will be the first fic that I've actually finished and it also means that I can start on the next one! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Kuroko stared at the bars, maybe he could wiggle through them. Nah, his head would get stuck, then something rustled from outside the window. “Kuroko-kun!” the bluenet blinked, it was Sakurai. “How did-?”

“I hid in your bag” he announced proudly “why did you go away, do you not like us anymore?” Kuroko quickly shook his head and scooped up the small cup.

“I had to help my family” Kuroko lifted him up so that he could see the other two who were flabbergasted at the sight of a talking cup. “This is Sakurai-kun, Sakurai-kun this is Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun and their son Hiro-kun”

The cup smiled at the two, then Kuroko had an idea “we need your help Sakurai-kun, can you get the key from over there?” he carried the small object over to the door so that he could see where the key was on the table.

Sakurai nodded bravely and Kuroko slipped him past the bars, once he’d jumped up on a chair and then onto the table the cup nudged the key off the table and then along the floor until it was in Kuroko’s reach.

“Well done” Sakurai cheered as the door unlocked, Kuroko turned to Kagami “I think there’s two guards outside” the red head grinned and cracked his knuckles loudly.

°•°•°•°•°

Akashi stared at the wilting flower and smiled softly, it reminded him of the bluenet in a way. Just then Kise scrambled into the room “Akashicchi, there’s a large group headed this way and they don’t look friendly”

The beast sighed, “let them come, it doesn’t matter anymore” Kise went to say something but thought better of it and slumped out of the room. Akashi turned back to the flower, nothing mattered as long as Kuroko came back to him.

The beast wasn’t sure how long he’d been standing there but suddenly the door opened again but this time a tall ash haired male stepped in with his bow raised. Akashi looked away in disinterest, he wasn’t Kuroko.

All of a sudden a sharp pain ripped through his shoulder, Akashi roared loudly and was tackled by Haizaki through a window and out onto the roof. “What’s wrong beast” the man spat “too sweet and kind to fight back?” he mocked Kuroko’s words.

Akashi just looked away, to be honest he’d rather face this end than wait out his end, not knowing if Kuroko would return or not. “Akashi-kun!” he looked down at the yell, there was his Kuroko, he came back to him!

The beast turned back to Haizaki and growled, no one will stand between him and his Kuroko. He ducked as the other swung his sword wildly, Akashi knocked it out of his hands and grabbed him by the neck. “Please, don’t hurt me, I’ll do anything”

Akashi scoffed, weak, “get out” he grounded out and tossed the man aside.

“Akashi-kun” the beast turned around and saw Kuroko standing on the edge of the window.

“Stay there, I’ll come to you” he called up to the bluenet and started to climb up. Kuroko stepped back to let him through the window “you came back” he pressed a paw to his pale cheek not quite believing that he was there.

Kuroko grabbed his paw “I couldn’t leave you behind, we still have more books to read together” Akashi chuckled, he was beautiful. Kuroko quickly pulled Akashi forward “watch out!” he called as Haizaki’s sword swooped past him and clashed with Kuroko’s, which he pulled out at the last second.

“Tetsuya, come to save the day have we?” Kuroko glared at the ash haired male and knocked him back with his sword. Akashi only watched on in awe as Kuroko fought the other with ease.

“I will not let you hurt Akashi-kun” he declared and caught the sword on Haizaki’s shoulder, the male growled and Kuroko blocked one of his hits before kicking him back. Akashi had to admit that he was impressed with Kuroko’s skills.

There was a loud clang as Haizaki’s sword was knocked from his hands, he was stood on the edge of the window with Kuroko’s sword pointing at his neck. He’d lost. “Leave” Kuroko lowered his sword, “leave this castle, leave the town and never come back” Haizaki nodded quickly like the coward he was.

Kuroko turned back to Akashi and smiled, it was over. The beast seized the bluenet and pulled him to his large chest “I missed you” Kuroko blushed at this and looked away whilst mumbling something under his breath, “what was that?” Akashi asked teasingly.

The bluenet wouldn’t meet his gaze, “I missed you too” he muttered quietly, Akashi chuckled, he was just too cute. Both flinched as a loud bang cracked through the air, Haizaki smirked as he lowered his smoking gun.

Akashi looked down and saw Kuroko clutching his side which was quickly darkening with blood, “Akashi-kun” he whimpered in pain, the beast quickly caught him as he fell. Akashi didn’t know what to do, not only was Kuroko bleeding but he saw the last petal start to shake.

They were out of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you in the next chapter!!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, so the last chapter eh?
> 
> Try not to cry, (I already am)

Akashi laid Kuroko on the ground gently, he could hear someone in the background wrestling Haizaki to the ground but he was more focused on the bluenet in his arms. “Stay with me Tetsuya, keep your eyes open” he panicked and Kuroko laughed a little, “what?”

“I’ve never seen you so panicked” Akashi let out a breathless bark of laughter, only Tetsuya would make him laugh whilst critically injured, “I’m sorry”, the light atmosphere dropped.

“What for?” Akashi asked.

Kuroko’s eyes started to water “For having to leave you” he whispers quietly “and thank you for showing me the world in a different way” Akashi’s chest tightens and his head drops on to Kuroko’s shoulder.

“Please don’t leave me” 

He can feel a hand running down his mane, “I’ll miss you” the beast let out a choked sob and rocked the boy back and forth gently whilst whispering for Kuroko not to go. “Akashi-kun?” the other pulled back to look at Kuroko.

“Keep living, please, everyone in this castle love and care for you, please don’t leave them” Akashi nodded numbly, “thank you” Kuroko’s eyes slid shut and his chest stopped moving, it took Akashi a moment to realise what had happened.

“Tetsuya?” The boy didn’t stir, Akashi couldn’t breathe, this couldn’t be happening, “no, no please don’t leave, please” he begged clutching the boy to his chest, behind him the last petal fell. It was over.

“I love you, please, don’t leave me” but nothing changed.

Then someone gasped behind him, Akashi looked up at the red head and followed his gaze to the blue flowers, they were glowing, his gaze was drawn to Kuroko’s stomach which was emitting a similar glow. Suddenly Kuroko bolted upright and gasped loudly as air rushed back into his lungs.

His breathing was erratic and Akashi put a hand gingerly on his shoulder to calm him, the boy jumped and stared at the other confusedly. It was then Akashi realised that his hand was no longer large and furry, but a normal hand, he quickly ran his hand over his face and body.

“Tetsuya, it me” he explained to the bluenet excitedly, Kuroko frowned and fiddled with Akashi’s long red hair whilst peering up at him, his eye’s widened and he tackled the other.

“It is you” he cried and then sat up again, Akashi frowned confusedly, “wait” he pulled up his bloodied shirt to reveal a completely scar free chest, he looked back up at Akashi “is this heaven?”

Akashi chuckled and placed a palm against his pale cheek, it felt warm and alive “no, this is Japan” Kuroko smiled and grabbed the red head’s arm, “welcome back, Tetsuya” too caught up in their own world the two failed to notice Haizaki break free from Kagami.

“Tetsuya is mine” he growled and swung the sword down on Akashi but again Kuroko was quicker and thrusted the sword into the other’s chest.

“You will never hurt me or my family again, including Akashi-kun” The red head was both surprised by the bluenet’s bold move and his words and a slight blush burst across his face. Haizaki coughed and slumped to the ground with the sword still producing from his chest. 

Akashi watched a little worriedly as Kuroko angrily yanked the sword out and swiftly decapitated the ash haired male, he made a mental note not to ever piss the other off. Kuroko unfazed, handed the sword back to Kagami and stood in front of Akashi.   
“I’ve been waiting to do this”

Suddenly he was kissing the red head who at first tensed in shock and then quickly melted into the kiss, when Kuroko pulled back they were both panting slightly, Akashi-kun?” The red head hummed his reply as he locked his own lips to savour Kuroko’s taste. “I love you” he whispers quietly into his ear.

A beautiful red blush broke out on Akashi’s face again, who knew he could blush this much? “I love you too” he pressed his forehead to the bluenet’s and kissed him again. They were hen interrupted by Kagami’s out burst. 

“that’s disgusting” Kagami pulled a face.

Kuroko turned on him, “I’ve had to put up with you and Aomine-kun for years, at least let me have this moment” Kagami rolled his eyes playfully and turned towards the door before pausing.

“don’t make too much noise, there are other people still here” This caused the duo to blush at the suggestion of sex and Kuroko glared at the laughing red head as he strolled out. Akashi tugged him back to face him and kissed his forehead.

All was well.

°•°•°•°

Epilogue 

The castle was restored back to its original beauty, as did the servants of the castle, it was no surprise when Kise seized Kasamatsu and kissed him in front of everyone, Midorima was suddenly tackled by one of the towns people who’d come back to the castle now that it had been revealed to the town, Kuroko quickly realised that it was the baker Takao, Hanamiya appeared but completely ignored Kuroko in his haste to get to his long lost lover Hyuuga.

It was the perfect happy ending, this was pointed out by Kuroko and Akashi groaned but couldn’t help to agree with the bluenet.  
Kuroko and Akashi were married few months later and travelled everywhere and anywhere with the aid of the book, it was no surprise that a year later Kuroko found himself pregnant (Akashi fainted and got a slight concussion at the news) 9 months later little Aoi was born, she was the perfect mix of her parents and loved following her older cousin Hiro around.

It was Kuroko’s idea for them to move to a smaller resident and open the castle to the orphans to be cared for by the staff of the castle, Akashi eagerly agreed and both became teachers to all the children of the village as a law was put in place that every child should receive a education no matter what, Kimi-chan and the other sick children also got the best medical care from Midorima himself.

When Aoi was 5 out of the blue Kuroko’s father appeared and tried to connect back with his son but it was clear his only aim was to get hold of the wealth of the Akashi family. Enraged Akashi banished him from the town and swore to kill him if he ever returned.

All in all the duo had a good life surrounded by those they loved and cherished, they were never lonely again.

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a 50 paged word document and 18 chapters later, we're done. My first completed fic *cries* I want to thank each and every one of you for commenting, reading and leaving kudos, it has meant the world to me and I love you all so much!
> 
> For my next fic I have changed my mind to a shifter au, there's so much I want to do and write for this so that will be updated soon, it will be GOM x Kuroko so there will be some AkaKuro! For more AkaKuro please check out my tumblr blog, this writer is insane in the membrane, I do take asks and whatnot so please don't be afraid to ask me anything or if you just want to message and fangirl/boy over ships and stuff in a chat I don't mind, so please check it out!
> 
> So I shall see you in the next fic, thank you again!

**Author's Note:**

> BTW yes I have changed my user name from TinyHerosLoveOreoes to Psycho_Kuroko 
> 
> I also have a Tumblr so you can visit me via this: https://psycho-kuroko.tumblr.com/ and ask me anything or just to go crazy over otps I don't mind!


End file.
